Bettering oneself
by Minako-chan4
Summary: Prom day arrived, but Ranma and his fiancées ruin it for Akane. She decides to take charge of her life and leaves for a trainning trip. Ranma is oblivious to the fact she left. What will he do when he finds out? Will our two characters get back together?
1. Default Chapter

Bettering one-self.  
  
By Minako-chan.  
  
A Ranma ½ fanfiction continuación series.  
  
Ranma ½ characters originally created by Rumiko Takashi.  
  
Well I'm kinda stuck in my other fanfic and I suddenly had this idea pop-up for a series dealing with the events after the ending of the manga. ^^ I have to confess that I only saw part of the anime and I've only read some of the mangas and the last volume #38, so I don't know that many characters therefore I wont introduce them in the story. It's really a story that deals with Akane and Ranma's relationship, but I'll try to put some stuff of what happens to the other characters. I hope I can make a nice story for you guys :D.  
  
"" for dialogue.  
  
**for thoughts.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1. "Time for a change."  
  
Akane was crying her eyes out, yet again, on her bed with the door to her room locked up. Next to her bed in the floor was a package soaked wet, with a navy blue ribbon and with a card attached to it that read For, Ranma. From, Akane. Inside the box laid a black long sleeve Chinese shirt with a dragon sewn in golden, silver and red threads.  
  
Muffled cries of: Baka, baka, baka!, could be heard in between sobs. Akane's mind was a mess.  
  
The day of the prom had arrived, and she had worked soo hard on making the beautiful shirt that laid soaking wet in the floor. She had taken all kinds of courses; she had stayed late at night to redo whatever mess she made; and for what?! *Just so all his dumb sex craved fiancées could throw my present in the water canal on the way to school?! *  
  
*This is it!!! The last straw. I tried soo hard to forget every single misunderstanding, every single flirt from his fiancées, every single second he's denied any feelings for me. I took all the insults, but not this time.. I can't believe I even considered staying in Nerima to study. not anymore. NO WAY!!*  
  
Kasumi had seen Akane come back, she was sure something bad had happened to make her little sister cry so much. *Probably Ranma again. * "Akane are you alright?"  
  
Although Akane heard Kasumi on the other side of the door, she waited a second to respond. She sighted to get a hold of herself. "I can't let this ruin my evening. but I can't go to the party with this dirty dress either." Akane looked at her beautiful dress, it was a black long dress, the skirt started just below her breasts (like a princess' dress would), and it had a decent enough cleavage, the upper part was held by straps, no sleeves.  
  
Akane had drawn the design and had asked Kasumi to make it for her. *Good thing it can be washed by hand, then I'll just put it in the drier. While it dries I'll talk with Kasumi. * And with that last thought Akane changed into some pants and a sweat shirt, she took her dress and went to meet her sister that was in the entrance of her room. *Good thing it was Kasumi's day off. *  
  
In the mean time Ranma was running away from all the fiancées that were on his heels. *OH MAN! Why me? I just wanted one day of peace, one day where things would work out between Akane and me. And NO! I had to go an open up my big mouth when Ukyo and Shampoo and Kodachi appeared. *  
  
Oh yes, once more Ranma had insulted Akane. When Ukyo and Shampoo had asked him if he had dumped them so Akane could be his date, he'd blurted out without thinking "ME?! On a date with this clumsy, thickheaded, kawaiikune, irokegane tomboy?!?! No way!"  
  
And once he'd finished the sentence, both Shampoo and Ukyo had pushed Akane aside and made her fall on the floor. Akane's dress had been ruined, she'd fallen into a puddle, and the package and handbag she'd carried had fallen into the water canal. Of course Ranma had been to busy trying to run from Shampoo and Ukyo to notice any of the things that happened to Akane.  
  
He was a little bit worried that Akane would be mad at him. But he was sure if he let her cool off, if he didn't return right away after he got his other three.nope, two fiancées off his tracks, then she'd calm down and turn back to normal, like always.  
  
She'd probably take out her mallet-sama and pound him as if there was no tomorrow, but after that he'd go to apologize and he'd give her her present; Akane's present, the present that had him work for a whole month to be able to pay it. Well, it wasn't that he didn't like teaching kids kempo, but he'd rather practice his favorite activities, eat and sleep.  
  
The first time he'd seen the necklace, he had known it was THE gift for Akane, so he had decided that no other present would do. He had around a month and a half to find a job and save enough to buy it.  
  
And so 2 days before prom night, Ranma had wrapped up a beautiful gold necklace with a small gold heart shaped locket (that had the words Together Always in the back), definitely the perfect gift for his Akane (Ranma's cheeks blushed furiously; yes, in a way she was his Akane.)  
  
After a while Ranma had managed to loose all three girls and was on his way to the Tendo Dojo.  
  
* I wonder if Akane's there? *  
  
Akane and Kasumi were sitting on the veranda looking towards the pond. "Akane, are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Hai onee-chan. I can't take this anymore. I've been thinking about it since I came back from China. And I want to grow stronger. I don't want to rely on Ranma soo much. And I don't want to witness how all the girls are over him all the time. I need some time away from all this madness."  
  
Kasumi understood Akane, even she had started to grow annoyed of the situation. But there were lots of things in her mind. First she didn't want Akane out there all alone, then again, there wasn't anyone to go with her. *Perhaps this isn't soo bad after all. It'll give her a breather, and I'm sure that this will help Ranma make his mind up about the fiancées, it's time someone brought him back to the real world. *  
  
"Ok Akane, I don't really like lying to everyone. Demo if we don't then father and Mr. Saotome will surely try to stop you." Kasumi stood up in front of Akane "But you have to promise me something."  
  
Surely whatever Kasumi had in mind was reasonable, so Akane had nothing to worry about. She turned to her sister Kasumi had her motherly smile on as usual. "Hai Kasumi?"  
  
"Promise that you will call every once in a while to tell me what's going on. Umm. but it might be wiser to call to Dr. Tofu's clinic. If you call here anyone might want to hear in our conversation." Kasumi knew that what she said was true, and well she was sure that although she was working in Dr. Tofu's clinic, Dr. Tofu wouldn't mind Akane calling there, he'd also be good support incase something happened and Akane needed help.  
  
Akane smiled *It's so much like Kasumi to get worried, but there's no problem with this request. * "Hai Kasumi, I promise."  
  
"Ok Akane, lets get your dress so you can go to your prom." And with that both girls went for the dress that was now dry. Akane put it on and left the house. Just in that moment Ranma was nearing the Dojo and saw Akane leave with a peaceful smile on her face.  
  
*What the heck ? *  
  
"Hey Akane!" Ranma ran up to where Akane was and started walking by her side when she didn't stop walking. "Where ya going?"  
  
Akane just kept on walking, she was not in the mood to talk with Ranma. He hadn't even noticed when she had fallen to the ground back when the girls had appeared to take him.  
  
"Hey why wont you talk with me?"  
  
*If I don't say something to him, he won't stop asking questions. * Akane turned to Ranma and gave him a cold stare, she started talking with an unemotional tone of voice. "Ranma I'm in no mood of talking with you right now, so why don't you just let me be, and get out of my way for one night. I want to enjoy myself so just go to Ukyo or Shampoo, I'm sure they'll be happy to have you." She then turned and continued walking to school.  
  
Ranma was left standing on the street. The coldness in Akane's voice had stunned him. Akane had never talked to him in that way, she had been direct and unforgiving. Ranma knew that Akane got pissed off once in a while, but usually she'd rant about it, she'd hit him with her mallet. but not this time.  
  
*What should I do? * And just because Ranma's rational mind and his childish side had shut down in that moment, Ranma's more emotional side popped out, and it said, just follow her, and don't talk.  
  
  
  
The whole night Ranma had observed Akane from the other side of the gym. She was laughing with her friends, she was having fun. but not with him. Various times in the evening he'd tried to approach her and talk with her, but she just avoided him or ignored him. And that tore his heart out, he had started out that night with one purpose, to enjoy the evening with Akane. and it hadn't worked out.  
  
Once again he stared at her, seeing how her smile lit up the room, how her dress moved with any slight movement she made, how her hair was held back by two hair pins and how it swayed. It really was causing him great pain to see how she was ignoring him completely. * I just need to talk with her! I can't take this any longer.*  
  
Ranma went to where Akane was and carried her out swiftly to the football courts outside, even when she was screaming at him to let her go and put her down. No one put any attention, because it was usual for Akane to disappear all of the sudden in the arms of someone, that moved soo fast that none of them could see them.  
  
Once he did put her down, she had turned and had started walking back. Ranma held her arm and didn't let her go. Akane just turned and slapped him, he let go of her. "If you think you have any right to bring me out here against my will, you are wrong mister."  
  
And when she tried to walk away, Ranma grabbed her by her wrists and held her in the spot. "What have I done?" It was almost a whisper but Akane had heard him, she didn't answer and that pissed Ranma off. "What the hell did I do for you to treat me this way?!?!"  
  
You could see Akane was angry and tears were welling up in her eyes. "If you don't know then it's not my problem. You're always soo thick headed that you never see what you've done wrong."  
  
Ranma's mind was a mess, it kept repeating, what the hell did I do? Akane pulled her wrists off his hold and turned around.  
  
Akane was sobbing and yet she managed to speak. "You never do notice what you're doing wrong. a-and. I can't take this anymore. I'm sick and tiered of this situation. I'm so little to you that you never notice when you hurt me."  
  
Ranma's heart was tearing, but he couldn't speak or move or cry out for her. He couldn't tell her how wrong she was, how much he cared about her, how much he hated himself when he hurt her. And because Ranma couldn't do anything, he let Akane leave on her own. the only thing he noticed was that she was going back home sobbing.  
  
* I can't take this anymore. I can't even think straight. I've got to leave tonight, Kasumi already knows I was going to leave, might as well do it tonight so I won't have second thoughts. *  
  
When Akane went into the house she saw that all the lights were off. *Dad and Mr. Saotome probably haven't even returned from the bar. And Kasumi must be asleep. I'll go into my room, pack, and I'll write a letter to Kasumi. She knows what to tell them tomorrow. I just want to go as soon as possible. *  
  
So that night while a slightly depressed Ranma Saotome was sitting in a park bench trying to figure out what he'd done wrong. And Akane went out into the night trying not to think much or to feel anything, just focusing on her goal: to better herself.  
  
  
  
Ok so anyways ^^ hahaha. Did you guys like it? Ok ummm, there might be some mistakes, I'm trying to better my format. I would very much like if someone volunteered to pre-read my chapters and give me some advice on how to make it clearer if needed and fix up any grammar mistake I might have passed by. ^^ Next chapter will come up pretty soon. As I'm on vacations and I've actually written down a plan for this then it'll be a whole lot easier for me to continue the story. I'm planning on doing that with Ranma Alter World but seeing as how I got a bit bored with it, I'm letting it be for a little while. Ok cya next chapter.  
  
Minako-chan. 


	2. Polishing up & missing someone

Bettering one-self.  
  
By Minako-chan.  
  
A Ranma ½ fanfiction continuación series.  
  
Ranma ½ characters originally created by Rumiko Takashi.  
Ah minna-san thank you for the reviews :D it makes me so happy that you all like it, your reviews encourage me to write more ^^ lol so here I am at 11:41pm writing some more ^^. Ok so here it is, the next chapter of my Ranma fic ^^, it'll definitely be longer than the last one because I've got lots of ideas to put in, and I just can't make it shorter. So you're all warned ; ). Enjoy it. k? ^^  
  
"" For dialogue.  
  
** For thoughts.  
  
'' Author's notes.  
Chapter 2. "Polishing up & missing someone"  
  
Akane was miles away from home, she'd managed to move fast because she had tried to carry just the necessary stuff she might need: some clothes, her tent, her sleeping bag, an umbrella, some money, a flashlight, first aid kit, lighter, soaps, a pair of towels, the unmentionables, drinkable water, some food (e.g. instant soups; and some other stuff like canned food), among other things. *Ok so perhaps I could have packed lighter ^^u. *  
  
Akane knew she wasn't the best cook * Why risk it. Besides I can practice cooking with my mom's cookbook. * She looked at the book in her hands and smiled. She had learned with this book how to boil water, she wasn't about to give up.  
  
It was kinda late at night but after a while, Akane had managed to put up her tent and start a fire, it had started to get cold and she was getting tiered.  
  
Akane looked at the stars. "This is beautiful. no wonder Ranma liked the outdoors." Akane's trail of thought lead through a path that she didn't want to take, so she stopped dead on her tracks. She reprimanded herself mentally for even thinking of Ranma. If she was going to get on with her training she had to think only of one thing, Anything Goes School of Martial Arts.  
  
*I'm gonna prove that I'm as good of an heir for the school as Ranma. * Just as soon as she had finished her instant noodles soup, Akane decided to turn in for the night. Sounds in the dark crawled into her mind, Akane hadn't used her instincts in quite a while and she had to get used to it again.  
  
That night Akane didn't sleep soo well, because she was conscious of anything that got near to her tent, more specifically wondering if a certain pigtailed boy was thinking of her and had noticed she was gone.  
The next day, light crept through the windows in Ranma's room. He stirred in his sleep, he hadn't been able to have a good night's sleep, something kept bothering him over night, a feeling that something wasn't quite right. But after a night of profound thought, Ranma had ended up exhausted and had decided to go to bed.  
  
Finally he woke up, a snoring man lay by his side. *Funny, I usually find him in panda form when I wake up in the mornings. Oh well. *  
  
Ranma put on a gi (which was kinda rare for him to do, but that morning he felt like using it to do some training), Ranma went out his room, and just in front him was Akane's room. *. I wonder if she's still mad at me. *  
  
Ranma paused in front of Akane's room to knock, but stopped just a few inches from it. It was very possible that Akane was either sleeping or jogging or doing some katas, and Ranma didn't want to start the day with a discussion. The only thing he did was turn around and walk down the stairs to the dojo.  
  
Of course when he got there, there was no sign of Akane * Well I guess she is still asleep or jogging. I'll talk with her later.*  
  
An hour passed and Ranma was all sweaty. Kempo had always helped him relax and focus. He'd been up basically all night trying to figure out what had made Akane mad at him. and the only thing he'd come up with was that she had been mad when he'd denied that she was his date for the prom. he hadn't really meant to say what he had. but. he wasn't sure what to think.  
  
*Why do I always blurt out those things.? * He knew he still had lots of things to figure out in his mind, about his life, his curse, him and Akane. but he still had time, he was pretty young, only just 18. And things didn't need to get fixed up that quick either.  
  
Soon enough Ranma's stomach caught the scent of the food that Kasumi was making. He smiled widely *Why think about things with an empty stomach, when I can think things over with my stomach full. *  
  
Ranma got to the kitchen and saw Kasumi cooking, she turned around and saw him, "Oh Ranma-kun you're done exercising. Well breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, why don't you go fix yourself up?"  
  
With that Ranma left the room, Kasumi stared after him and turned around to continue with her cooking. *I wonder how he'll take it that Akane's gone? I had expected to see Akane early today and say goodbye to her. well if she had stayed they might have stopped her before she got to leave. Father will be awfully upset. I guess I'll have to deal with it one step at a time. *  
  
After a while Soun, Genma and Ranma had sat down ready to eat their breakfast. Kasumi had started to bring in the food when Soun looked at Akane's seat and turned to Ranma. "Ranma please go for Akane, she's probably in her room."  
  
Just as Ranma was starting to get up Kasumi spoke. "She wont be there father."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Kasumi, their faces showed confusion. "Kasumi dear what do you mean by that? Did she go out?"  
  
Ranma was staring intently at Kasumi. Kasumi felt slightly uncomfortable, she didn't know exactly how to break the news, and the only way she could think of was to say it bluntly, so that was what she did. "No father. Akane left. She had applied to a university and left yesterday night for an introductory course that they were gonna give."  
  
Silence filled the room right after Kasumi had finished speaking, but the silence was soon cut off by Soun's wails. "Waahhh. My little girl left without saying goodbye to her father. How could she?! "  
  
If anyone had turned to look at Ranma they would have seen his astonished face that had drained out of any color it had. * . How?. I-I don't understand. * And all Ranma could do is leave the room and go into his own room.  
  
He sat down in his futon and opened a cabinet. In it was a small chest with a lock. Ranma took a key that was in a chain around his neck and opened the chest. Inside were all the Christmas presents Akane had ever given him, including her own present.  
  
Ranma could still hear Soun crying downstairs. And one thought was lingering in his mind torturing him over and over. *Why didn't she tell me? *  
  
Ranma didn't want to think much, his mind kept telling him not to care, and yet his heart was falling to pieces. Just like all those times he'd been close to loosing Akane. But this time it wasn't because some guy had kidnapped her. this time it was different. it was because Akane had chosen to leave without telling anyone.  
  
* But she did tell someone, Kasumi. She just didn't tell me.* Ranma refused to think about it any longer, it has tearing his heart apart, though if anyone had asked him if he cared, he would have answered that he couldn't care less.  
  
"Ah whatever! It was her choice!" And that was the last thought Ranma had in his mind before he decided that he needed to get his mind off the thought. So he called up Hiroshi and Daisuke to see if they wanted to go out to a game arcade or watch a movie.  
  
After a while Ranma walked out of the Tendo household and went to meet with his friends.  
In the meantime in the forest Akane was doing some katas, she used a tree trunk as her sparing partner afterwards. She could tell there were a few gaps in her defenses, but without someone to help her correct them she wasn't able to identify all of them.  
  
It was nearing 12 in the afternoon and Akane was starting to feel the tolls of exercising under the hot sun without some rest. She looked up to the sky and smiled "Ah, soo blue, it's such a nice day."  
  
Akane turned towards of the lake she had found, it was of real luck that she had found it earlier in the morning when she had gone to look for some firewood, she had taken her compass with her so that under any circumstance, she sort of knew in what direction her camp was.  
  
Akane smiled inwardly, "Well might as well go take a bath." So Akane took some of her clean clothes, her soap, a bucket and her towel. When she got there she undressed and felt the wonderful sun on her skin. She took a bucket full of water and poured it over herself. She cleaned herself and also cleaned her dirty gi.  
  
Finally she went in a shallow end of the lake and stayed there for a while. The coolness of the water was refreshing on her skin. Suddenly her instincts took over when she heard some rustle behind her. She quickly turned and jumped out of the water, whoever or whatever it was she was intent of pounding it.  
  
And then a figure came out of the trees and she stared at the figure surprised. "Ryo-Ryoga?"  
  
At the sound of a familiar voice Ryoga turned his head up and saw a very naked Akane in front of him. *There is no way this is real. Demo. * Ryoga pinched his arm to see if he was awake, and he truly was, he was thrown back into reality with a high pitched scream from Akane. He quickly turned around.  
  
"Aa-a- Akane, I'm so-sorry. I was in girls, ah I mean in woods lost." Ryoga's face was bright red. * How? Why? Why the heck is Akane here. ah umm I think I saw her towel next to me in the floor. But as Ryoga reached for Akane's towel he felt something soft in his hands, he quickly jerked his hand away.  
  
Akane was fuming, he'd seen her naked and had touched. he'd touched. he'd touched her thigh! * How dare he?! * In just a second an unconscious Ryoga was lying on the floor with a small pool of blood near his head (let's just say that the blood hadn't come out of any injury Akane could have caused him.)  
  
After some hours Ryoga woke up, he looked into the sky while his vision cleared. * Ah thank goodness it was all a dream. Just a dream. * But when he turned his head to a side, and saw Akane's back towards him while she was warming up some water for some instant soups that were next to her.  
  
Ryoga's body bolted up and he put his head to the floor and started begging for forgiveness. Akane's head turned around.  
  
She had had enough time to think about what had happened, Ryoga had been unconscious for around 3 hours. And Akane had come to the conclusion that it had been all just an accident. *Perhaps that's what happened the first day with Ranma? * she'd realized.  
  
Ryoga had been lost as always and as luck would have it he'd found her. But her mind was more concerned in that moment, on how she would explain the fact that she was out in the wilderness alone.  
  
Finally her mind came back to the real world and she saw Ryoga on the floor, trying to explain himself. "Ah. Ryoga it's ok. I-I know you didn't do it on purpose. It's ok really."  
  
" Akane I'm soooooo sorry, please forgive me I-I. what?" Ryoga's head came up and he stared at Akane.  
  
"I said it's ok. It was all just an accident right?" *I'd be sure to kill him if it were otherwise! * Was the thought harbored at the back of Akane's head (that had one vein popping in and out, out of anger), she waited for Ryoga's reply (which only took a few seconds to come out of his mouth.)  
  
"Of course Akane. I'm sorry I really am. I would never do something like that."  
  
' Author's note: All you thinking what I'm thinking ¬¬? Sure Ryoga. Somewhere Ranma's instincts were telling him to kill someone, but he didn't know why or who. ^^ '  
  
Akane broke the awkward silence that had crept up between the both of them. " So Ryoga you got lost?"  
  
Ryoga couldn't look at Akane in the eye, he was soo embarrassed that he barely managed to mutter some words out of his mouth. " Umm. hai."  
  
Akane turned to her kettle, the water was boiling and she took it and poured some water in the soups. She handed one to Ryoga, who took it thankfully.  
  
*What now? What do I say to her? * Ryoga looked around to see if he could think of something. In that moment his mind started working again. *Hey wait a sec. What's Akane doing out here? And apparently alone. * His head turned back to Akane again and he gathered up all his courage to speak out his thoughts. "Umm. A-Akane, what are you doing here, well if you don't mind my asking."  
  
Akane's eyes locked into his, there was a small tinge of hurt in them and fury. Ryoga's blood started to boil, if anyone had dared hurt his dear Akane, he'd kill him/ her. *It was probably that baka. Ranma I'll kill you. I'll beat you to pulp and feed your remains to the dogs. I'll. I'll. *  
  
Akane could feel Ryoga's aura start to grow in anger. "Ryoga? Ryoga?!" And with those words, Akane saw his aura disappear and his face turn back to his normal peaceful stare.  
  
He was surely waiting for her to say something, because he wasn't saying anything. So Akane decided to tell him the truth * He's my friend, I'm sure he'll support me on this. *  
  
"Well you see Ryoga, umm it's a long story really."  
  
"Hey I've got all the time in the world." Ryoga's caring smile reassured Akane that she could tell her friend anything. So she proceeded in telling him all that had happened the day before.  
Back to Ranma. He was soo distracted with his own thoughts that he had barely paid any attention to the movie he and his friends were watching. Hiroshi's and Daisuke's laughs were just light sounds that fluttered into Ranma's ears. * Why didn't she tell me that she was going to leave for a course? She didn't even tell me that she wanted to go to a university outside Nerima.*  
  
Hiroshi and Daisuke turned once again to look at Ranma, Ranma had been quiet all afternoon, the only moment he'd done anything was when they had gone to the arcade and he had played Street Fighter and had played as if his life depended on it. "What do you suppose is going on with him?" Daisuke whispered the sentence to Hiroshi's ear, the latter just stared at Ranma.  
  
" I have no idea. It can't possibly be a fight with Akane, because if it had been that he would be complaining about her all the time. I don't know. perhaps he forgot to eat?"  
  
Both friends looked at each other and shrugged the idea off. They'd have to ask Ranma about it when the movie finished. In the mean time they were intent on enjoying "The Tuxedo"  
  
'By the way I didn't get a chance to see this movie ^^ but I heard it was lots of fun. I still haven't rented it. ^^u. But anyways back to the story.'  
  
Finally when the movie finished, Hiroshi and Daisuke decided to begin the questioning session. Hiroshi stood in front his friend to stop him from walking away. " Ranma what's going on?"  
  
Ranma finally turned his attention to his friends "Huh? What the heck are you talking about?"  
  
Daisuke and Hiroshi rolled their eyes. It was soo like Ranma to act as if nothing was going on. Daisuke put his hand on Ranma's shoulder and insisted " Come on Ranma, we know there's something going on. You've been distracted the whole afternoon and you didn't even watch the movie."  
  
Ranma sighted and stared at his friends. "It's nothing really."  
  
"Yeah right. Did you have a fight with Akane again?" Hiroshi tried to make Ranma look at him in the eye, but Ranma kept staring somewhere else. "You know even if you don't tell us we'll find out sooner or later."  
  
Ranma thought about what he'd just been told; they were right and who knew maybe if he spoke to them, he would feel a whole lot better. "Well. see, Akane left yesterday. And before that we had a fight."  
  
Hiroshi and Daisuke stared at each other *Akane, gone? * They both had the same thought and had the same reaction. "What did you do to her now?"  
  
"Nandayo?!"  
  
"Well you must have done something for her to leave like that, right?" Daisuke knew his friend, he often got in fights with Akane, but for her to leave, he had to have done something real bad.  
  
Hiroshi could see Ranma's eyes, and he was sure there was a battle within him. "So?"  
  
"Damn it I didn't do anything this time. Why does everyone assume that I've done something to her when she does something rash? You both wanna know what's bothering me? The fact that she had planned to leave to the university and didn't tell me anything." Hiroshi and Daisuke were flabbergasted, Ranma didn't usually act that way, then again Akane had never left.  
  
Ranma realized he'd just spoken out loud what had been nagging him all day, and his mind had been refusing that he even cared. but now he'd said it out loud and he knew that it was real, it was the truth. He was pissed off with Akane for leaving like that, he hadn't even had a chance to patch things up with her. and he hadn't given her her present. *Together forever. Yeah right. *  
  
Ranma didn't even feel like talking with his friends anymore he really really needed to think. "Umm. I think I should go now. Talk to you guys later. Cya." And with that Ranma took off to the rooftops in direction to the Tendo home.  
  
Daisuke looked at Hiroshi and he sighted "Man he's got it bad."  
  
Hiroshi chuckled "You know he's had it bad since he meet her. It's not surprising that he's upset that she left." And then Hiroshi's mind went back to what Ranma had told him. "What I don't get is why would Akane leave so soon. I thought she had applied to the same school as you, me, Sayuri, Yuka and Ranma."  
  
Daisuke thought about it and didn't know the answer either. "It is odd. But what amazes me the most is that Ranma didn't see it either. Do you think it's possible that he doesn't know we're all going to the same university?"  
  
Hiroshi grinned, "It's very possible. I'd just love to see his face when he sees her there." Daisuke and him laughed at the fact. "Do you think we should tell him?"  
  
"Nah, let him find out on his own. Hey wanna go eat something?"  
  
"Sure, I'd really like some ramen right now." And so Hiroshi and Daisuke left the cinema to eat, to no other place than the Nekohanten.  
When Ranma arrived home he didn't even bother telling everyone he was back. He didn't feel like it and wanted to be left alone; and the only place where he'd be alone was the roof.  
  
Ranma gazed at the stars and thought of the endless times he'd been there looking at the stars and letting them be his confidents. This was one of those nights, tonight he was going to pour out his thoughts to the stars. But he wasn't sure where to start.  
  
"Why did she leave like that? Without saying goodbye to me. I just don't get it. Was she soo mad with me that she didn't even want to see me?" But even though the stars could listen, they never answered back; the only voice he heard was his own, his heart would speak to him and usually he wouldn't listen. But he was sure that right now, it was his heart that was making him hurt soo much. So for once he listened to his heart. It told him of soo many things, but what mattered the most to him, was that it told him that if he didn't do something he'd surely loose her.  
  
Ranma yawned, he had been on the roof for hours and he wanted to sleep, it had been a tiring day, but before he went to his own room he climbed down the roof into Akane's room.  
  
He hadn't been there since she had left, scared that he would think of her and it'd take apart his heart. But it was one of those nights he needed to feel like Akane was close by. He went in and saw the room was arranged as always, but it felt somewhat cold, empty; without Akane not even the house was the same.  
  
Happosai hadn't found out yet, but Ranma was sure he'd find out sooner or later. he wasn't sure what the old man would have to say, probably nothing, he cared of his panty collection and nothing more. *Perhaps pounding that old perv will help me release some stress. *  
  
Ranma turned to leave but stopped he saw some strings in a bag on her desk. Upon closer inspection he noticed that it was a small part of the dragon's whiskers he'd once used to hold his hair.  
  
His heart ached and he smiled a smile full of longing, she'd kept whatever was left after Happosai, his father and those Chinese bread people had made them into soup. She'd been there to help him, and he had appreciated. but he hadn't told her.  
  
He untied his braid and took the whiskers to tie his hair with, then he left her room. He didn't think of looking for a scarf or something like that, so he didn't see the box for him (with the shirt inside and a note) that was inside a drawer.  
Ryoga was near the fire, he kept glancing at the tent where he knew Akane laid. She had told him the whole story, and he had seen the hurt, the unshed tears, the pain, behind her emotionless face. Deep inside he knew Akane loved Ranma, neither accepted the fact, but he knew, and every time Akane and Ranma fought his spirits went up, because he saw a chance to get close to Akane.  
  
On his path lay another chance, and this time there was no interference. He loved Akane, and he'd always care for her, but he also knew Ranma was always in her mind and heart. Then another face materialized in his mind Akari, but although Akari liked him, he didn't feel the same way about her. *I could give it another try. Ah. Who am I kidding? Akari is not my type and Akane will never love me the way she loves Ranma. Perhaps there's someone out there for me. *  
  
Ryoga continued to stare at the flames. He'd promised Akane that if he saw Ranma he wouldn't tell him about her trip. He understood that Akane wanted to train, but perhaps if Ranma had seen her wish to better herself in the arts he would have ended up helping her. It wasn't right for her to be alone, so Ryoga decided he would help her out.  
  
The fire started to grow weak and the cold snapped Ryoga out of his thoughts. "Better go get some fire wood." Ryoga stood up without noticing the pile of firewood next to Akane's tent, he took his things and went to look for some firewood. Once again he got lost before he was a few miles away from the camp.  
  
Meanwhile Akane stirred in her sleep, she was dreaming of a certain boy, well more like a man now, smiling at her. She uttered some words in her sleep "Ranma. aishiteru."  
A figure loomed in Ranma's window, it slowly opened the window without making a sound. The figure had been cautious to catch Ranma alone in his room. Now was the time. It got near Ranma and knelt next to him. Ranma stirred a bit in his sleep, the figure stopped, but when he rested peacefully again, it got near again.  
  
Ranma's instincts were yelling WARNING! DANGER! As he opened his eyes he jumped back and stood in a fighting position. Quickly he dropped his stand.  
  
"Nihau Ranma. Shampoo wanted to wake up airen with a good morning kiss." Shampoo's smirk ran from one end of her face to the other. She walked in a seductive manner towards Ranma. "Airen and Shampoo finally alone, now Ranma can make Shampoo his."  
  
Ranma had been paralyzed once Shampoo had started to insinuate herself to him. He had been waiting for a mallet to come crashing through his door so it would send him far away from the Amazon. But it didn't come, and soon Ranma remembered, Akane wasn't in Nerima any longer.  
  
"Now that violent girl is out of way. Ranma can finally be with Shampoo, we can go back to China now, ne?" Shampoo had already reached Ranma and had her arms around his neck, she was leaning in for a kiss.  
  
*Whoa! Wait a sec, how does she know Akane's not here? * Ranma stopped Shampoo with his arms and pushed her away gently. "Shampoo how do you know Akane's not here?"  
  
"It no matter. Stupid girl out of way, and is best, now Shampoo no have to kill her. She no good wife for Ranma." Shampoo's wicked smile had come back to adorn her face, but she hadn't noticed that Ranma's mood had changed. He was angry, he wouldn't let anyone insult Akane while she wasn't there to defend herself.  
  
"Shampoo I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk that way about Akane." Ranma turned to leave the room when Shampoo's words stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Why not? It truth. She no make good wife. She not know how to cook, too violent; Shampoo much prettier, and she better in martial arts. Shampoo best choice for Ranma. Besides Shampoo love Ranma." Shampoo's tone of voice had gone from venomous to loving and sweet when she finished her sentence.  
  
But Ranma was angry. Shampoo was his best choice? How the hell did she know what he wanted. He was about to retort back when Mouse came through the window.  
  
"Ranma get your hands of my darling Shampoo! I'll make you pay if you've touched her!" Mouse attacked Ranma, and as to avoid any more damage to the house, Ranma jumped outside and ran to the nearest empty lot he could find.  
  
But inside the house Shampoo was left with an angry glare. "If it's not Akane it's Mouse that interrupts me. Doesn't matter, now that Akane's out of the way, Ranma will see that I'm the best for him. I'll make him love me." Shampoo's façade had dropped and she left to the Nekohanten, to plot a better plan to get Ranma.  
  
After a few minutes Mouse was out, he was a pile of weapons on the ground. Ranma had taken out his anger on him. He hadn't realized that Akane solved most of his problems with Shampoo or some other fiancée when she'd pound him into oblivion. * Ahh. I think I'm a bit masochistic, that or my mouth ran out on me too many times.*  
  
Ranma went back home to get dressed and eat his breakfast. He took the rooftops, because it wasn't that decent to walk around in his trousers and a shirt.  
  
When he got there he saw that Shampoo had left. He changed quickly and went down stairs. When he got to the kitchen, Kasumi had started making breakfast.  
  
"Ah, good morning Ranma-kun. Were Shampoo and Mouse here for a visit?" Kasumi's bright smile shone on Ranma, Ranma face faulted; even though Kasumi had a sweet smile it didn't make much of a difference, the only smile he wanted was Akane's.  
  
"Iie Kasumi. They dropped in to be a bother, as always. Hey ummm.can I help you prepare the breakfast?" Ranma's cheeks were a bit flushed but he was still looking at Kasumi.  
  
"Sure Ranma. Could you please take out the flour? I'm making pancakes." Kasumi smiled, she had a plan and she was hoping it would work. It would only take a little time.  
  
Ranma took the flour and looked at the recipe, he smiled a bit. And this Kasumi saw "What's on your mind Ranma-kun?"  
  
Ranma turned to Kasumi and blushed. "Ah. I just remembered that they're Akane's favorite."  
  
Kasumi smiled, she knew Ranma too well. Poor Ranma but a few weeks without Akane could probably help him mature a bit, at least enough for him to take a step concerning his relationship with Akane.  
  
Ranma sat down and helped Kasumi whenever she asked him to do something. He arranged the table and helped her flip the pancakes. After a while he sat down and watched as Kasumi finished with the pancakes. "Kasumi."  
  
"Hai?" As Kasumi walked outside the kitchen Ranma followed.  
  
" Did Akane tell you where she was going? Did she leave any phone number or address?"  
  
Kasumi put down the pancakes on the table and turned to Ranma. "Why do you ask Ranma-kun?"  
  
Ranma's face flushed once more and he turned his gaze towards his plate, he fidgeted with his napkin and found it hard to come up with an excuse so he just replied " Just curious."  
  
" Well Ranma-kun, truth be told I forgot to ask her." *Poor Ranma, perhaps being without her might be harder for him than I thought it would. * She noticed how Ranma's face fell for a sec before he got up and went to wake his father and call for Soun. Then he came back and sat down.  
  
" You know Ranma-kun, I was thinking that perhaps you could find something, like a job or you could take some lessons on something, so you could entertain yourself while you wait for the start of the university."  
  
Ranma turned to Kasumi and remembered that none of them knew about his job. He hadn't thought much about it after he had gotten the money to buy Akane her present. but perhaps it was just the thing to keep his mind off his fiancée. Ranma just nodded and started eating. * Tomorrow's Monday, I'll talk with my boss and ask him to give me some more classes to teach. *  
  
As always Genma and Ranma fought for their food, but this time no one told them to stop. Once Nabiki had left, Akane had taken full charge of reprimanding them for ruining breakfast.  
  
Ranma had gotten used to start an argument with her, that would lead to a whole day of small quarrels between both; that and sparing with his father, going over some katas, watching TV and watching Akane while she did some katas herself, were the things that comprised Ranma's weekends. Well that and going out with his friends if he was in the mood.  
  
But that day and the day before, there was no Akane to quarrel with, to go out for groceries with, to observe while training. So the first half of Ranma's day had gone uneventful. Finally around noon he decided he was bored and needed to talk with someone, well and eating some okonomiyaki. So Ranma left for U-chan's  
  
Upon arrival Ukyo greeted him with a big smile. "Ran-chan so nice to see you. Please come in, what will it be this time?"  
  
"Ah, just the usual U-chan." As soon as Ukyo gave him his okonomiyaki, he started eating it, but not with the incredible speed he usually had. Ukyo was surprised.  
  
"Ran-chan are you feeling ok? You're not eating as usual."  
  
Ranma turned to his friend and smiled. "U-chan I'm fine, really."  
  
"Don't lie to me Ran-chan. I know you to well. Come on tell me."  
  
Ranma stared at Ukyo doubtfully, he wasn't sure if he should tell Ukyo that Akane was gone. He didn't know what to expect from her, but she wouldn't stop bothering him until he did. "Well. see the day before yesterday Akane left."  
  
"Well, will she be coming back? I mean where did she go?" Ukyo was almost leaping in joy, her worst nightmare was out of the way, she didn't know for how long, but every small second counted.  
  
"I don't know. she didn't even leave a note for me. She just got her things after prom night and left, supposedly to study in a university, and I don't even know which one it is or where. Kasumi knew so that means that Akane had been planning it for a while. I just don't know what to think or do." Ranma's mood had tumbled down as he recalled his thoughts and feelings. But he snapped his head back to look at Ukyo when he heard her chuckle.  
  
"Oh Ran-chan you shouldn't worry at all. Besides why should you worry if she didn't even bother to leave a note? What she did was inconsiderate." *Yes! Ran-chan will finally be mine! *  
  
Ranma frowned, once again he got annoyed when he heard someone talk badly of Akane. Ok so she could have left a note, but neither Ukyo nor Shampoo knew that they'd had a fight and she had been crying, that she'd been angry with him. And now that he thought about it, it was sort of their fault to.  
  
His heart or conscience laughed at him. Sure Ranma, don't try and blame it on others, it's your fault and you could have fixed it from the beginning. But Ranma shut up that voice before he heard more that only pained him more. He sighted and tried to explain to his friend that her leaving like that was justified.  
  
"U-chan we had a fight before she left. She must have been angry with me and that's why she left."  
  
"Ran-chan that's no excuse, if she cared she should have tried to talk to you and fix things up. You know Akane CAN be soo childish and soo selfish in that respect. Forget her Ran-chan you have to get on with your life." But what Ukyo failed to notice was Ranma's retreating form until it was too late, he had left without even finishing his okonomiyaki.  
  
Ranma was very upset, he'd thought that of all the people he knew Ukyo would be the one to understand best, that she'd be willing to hear him out. But she had answered with only insults directed towards Akane. *How can they? They don't even know her. What am I supposed to do now? *  
  
Ranma came to a stop when he saw a park, actually the park that held so many memories, like when he gave Akane her Christmas presents, or when he was kicked out of the Tendo house and Akane had come with food for him. It was one of those spots where he could see her smiling at him.  
  
So he sat on a bench to wait for the sunset, and after a couple of hours it came, the sun shone it's warm light on his face and for an instant Ranma felt relaxed. He stayed there until the last couple of purples and reds disappeared from the sky. Then he went back home. It was going to be another long night without her voice and presence filling the house.  
At the same time, Akane was nearing this town she had ran into, it was almost 11pm when she went in the town. The streets were light and she could se various stores and restaurants opened. Akane started asking for a decent hotel where she could stay, she could afford one night of comfortable sleep.  
  
When Akane went by an ally, she saw a flash of a metal blade, she stopped and turned around, she could se some thugs surrounding a young girl around her age. She had her back turned to her, but it seemed like she was paralyzed, she was doing nothing. As Akane saw one of the thugs approach the girl from behind she dropped her bag and kicked him out of the way.  
  
She got back to back with the girl. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." And as soon as she finished the sentence she lunged at the 2 more criminals that were in front of her. She never noticed that the girl had taken a stick into her hands and was handling the thieves with quite ease. She also never noticed the head of the band head for her with a knife at hand, so she had no time to react when the guy opened a wound by stabbing her on her side.  
  
The only thing Akane felt was the pain. And right after, a hit with a pipe on the head. Akane fell to the floor unconscious and bleeding.  
Ranma bolted up from his nightmare, he was sweating and was gasping for air. He'd gone to bed early to rest, but he didn't know that he wouldn't be able to because of a dream where Akane was attacked and hurt by some guys.  
  
He inhaled and exhaled to calm himself down, and he had to repeat himself that Akane was safe wherever she was because she wasn't alone, he had to be with some people from the university, safe and sound.  
  
While Ranma tried to go back to sleep, somewhere, in a dark alley, Akane laid still on the cold floor, the only warmth came from her open wound and the blood that was spilling from it.  
Author's note. Don't kill me k? ^^ I promise things will look better for both Ranma and Akane. All reviews will be taken into account ^^ in hopes that I'll become a better writer ;). I'm not gonna give hints about what happens next ^^ I wanna see if I'm good creating tension and suspense. ^^ Well I'm also working on my humor, I've never considered myself that good when it comes to humor. So bear with me. Cya next chapter. 


	3. Author's notes

Author's notes 12th of February, 2003:  
  
Ok here are some apologies for mistakes I made in previous chapters, some explanations and thanks for reviews. By the way as soon as Kachie checks chapter 3, which is already written, I'll put it up.  
  
Ok after reading the reviews of chapter 2; ^^u I've got to apologize for some mistakes I made. Julia Shincho, you're right that Ranma should be the same age as Akane, sorry about that. I'm making the change, Akane and Ranma should probably be 18 as you said.  
  
I want to say that ^^u I made the mistake of making Ranma almost 20 (which basically means that he's 19), because I was 19 when I graduated and went to my prom, I guess it was an unconscious act, because I didn't think much about it.  
  
Another thing, I don't see what's the problem with Akane being 18 and going to an introductory course (or introduction course; I'm not sure if it's the same here as in any other university or college in the world; but in Mexico usually you go to a course that's around 1 week or 2 weeks long to get adapted to the school.)  
  
I'm not sure how they handle courses like this in Japan, so I'm sorry if I made a mistake there (if it's not possible for a girl that's 18 to go to an introductory course in the university, then please do tell me and I'll change it.) Oh and I think that Soun, Genma and Ranma are soo thickheaded that they probably wouldn't think much about how Akane's course was too long ^^u; of course until Ranma actually thought seriously about the situation (and it will happen sooner than you think ; D.)  
  
I don't think I'll change the fact that Ranma and Akane went to their prom, because I think that the only reason that Akane would want to leave so quickly, would be if something that was important to her was ruined e.g. prom night.  
  
Echo sorry if I made Ukyo a bit to direct on her insults, I guess I just felt that she'd be angry and frustrated if Ranma kept talking about Akane.  
  
If I have any corrections to make next time about chapters I'll do it as soon as possible, k? Of course the ideal thing would be for me not to mess up ^^u but well I'm still just starting out as a writer, so please don't kill me because of that. 


	4. Time flies but not enough

Bettering one-self.  
  
By Minako-chan.  
  
A Ranma ½ fanfiction continuación series.  
  
Ranma ½ characters originally created by Rumiko Takashi.  
  
Author's notes are at the end.  
  
Chapter 3. "Time flies, but not enough."  
  
When Akane awoke, she was pretty sore and her side hurt. She looked at it and saw bandages around it. She started thinking about the events from the previous night, and it all came back to her. She'd let her guard down.  
  
She wasn't sure what had happened after she got hit on the head, but she had to find out. The girl she had tried to help out might be hurt because of her.  
  
Once Akane looked around the room, she noticed that she was in a nice clean room and lying on a futon. She pondered on the facts *Perhaps someone came to help us. * Akane tried to stand up and winced, the slash that she had on her side had been somewhat deep, but she could still move.  
  
She stood and saw her things in a corner. But she couldn't just take them and leave; she had to thank whoever had helped her the one who had brought her in, to cure her wounds. She came to a halt when she heard chatter coming from what appeared to be the dinning room, and she decided to go in.  
  
As she entered she stood in front of the same girl she'd tried to help and an older man, probably her guardian or father.  
  
"Oh hey you're awake. Please come in, perhaps you'd like something to eat, let me get you something." The girl stood up quickly before Akane had any chance to respond. She turned when the man spoke to her.  
  
"Please do sit down. My daughter will be back in a second." He smiled; the girl in front of him seemed a bit confused and tiered.  
  
"My daughter told me that you tried to help her out yesterday night. Let me introduce myself, my name is Kimura Tojiro."  
  
Akane heard a voice from behind her. "And I am Kimura Mia." Mia put down the dish in front of Akane.  
  
All Akane could do was to marvel at the incredible smell that came from the food. *It's so nice eating home cooked food for once. *  
  
Her mind stopped her before she took the chopsticks that were in front of her. *Where are my manners? I was just about to act like Ranma: eat first, think later. *  
  
"My name is Tendo Akane dozo yoroshiku." Just then her stomach decided to grumble and it made her very embarrassed.  
  
Tojiro smiled at the girl and Mia chuckled. "Please do eat, it seems that you are somewhat hungry." Once Akane had finished her dinner they all stayed in the dinning room to have a chat.  
  
"So Tendo-san what brings you here?" Tojiro asked her. Mia remained silent while she watched Akane fidget a bit in her seat.  
  
"Well you see, I'm on a training trip so I can better myself in martial arts. I was passing by and saw Kimura-san fighting."  
  
"Well that explains why you showed skills when you were fighting. And I'm sure if you hadn't been distracted you could have taken out more creeps."  
  
Mia had smiled at Akane, a true smile, not one where she was mocking her by the lack of skill she had. She still wondered though who had helped them out after Akane had fallen. "Umm. Kimura-san can I ask what happen after I fell?"  
  
"Well I just took out the last, they weren't hard to deal with, besides it's always a bit easier when you have a weapon at hand to fight off the ones that are out of reach and you can also fight one on one."  
  
"So Tendo-san" Akane turned her attention to Tojiro. "How long are you going to stay in town? Perhaps you could stay here and make Mia some company, she's been training lately in our school and well, she doesn't have someone to spar with."  
  
* Well at least I'd have a place to stay. and perhaps I could learn something from them. * "I'd like to, I'll try my best." Akane smiled at both, then Mia stood up and took her hand.  
  
"Hey Tendo-san."  
  
"Please call me Akane, it feels weird being called Tendo-san"  
  
Mia helped Akane up. "Fine then. Akane-san how about if my father and I teach you our school and you let us see how your school fights huh?"  
  
"Oh I'd love to!"  
  
"Perfect. Then while I ask our maid to prepare a room for you, what if Mia gave you a tour of the town. I'm sure you'll like to get used to your surroundings." Tojiro stood up next to both girls.  
  
"Akane-san would you like to take a bath or change before we go out?"  
  
"Yes please. I haven't had a decent bath in quite a while Mia-san." Akane looked at herself and noticed for the first time that she was wearing pants and a sweatshirt. * I bet Mia lent me this. *  
  
" Well then follow me. Excuse us father."  
  
"Sure Mia."  
  
Whilst Mia walked calmly through the corridors and up the stairs, Akane couldn't help but notice that the house was very nice and was surely bigger than her own. They went into a room and Mia started to rummage through her closet. She took out some tight jeans, a white blouse and some high heal sandals.  
  
"Akane if you'd like you can wear this. I think it might fit you. I'm sure you don't have casual clothes in your backpack do you?" Mia stood in front of Akane.  
  
Akane smiled sheepishly. "Yeah I kinda didn't think about doing anything much besides training, so I basically just brought my gi and some sweats. It makes the load easier you know?"  
  
* She seems like a nice girl, I think we can become good friends. * Mia smiled. "Oh sure. Well let me show you the bath room." Mia saw how Akane entered the bathroom and then went to her room. She waited there until Akane came out, she called for her father and he accompanied them to the entrance.  
  
Tojiro bid the girls farewell. Akane took one glance at the house and saw that from the outside it was easily double the size of her own, and a large garden surrounded the house. * Wow this is a nice place. * Akane chuckled. *This place might be smaller than the Kuno state, but it sure is classier. Well this should be interesting. Perhaps I'll be able to learn lots here. * With that both girls left for the shopping malls and downtown.  
  
Mia was going to have her new friend enjoy herself.  
  
A figure rolled and turned in his futon. He had woken up since the crack of dawn, well sort of, he'd woken up at 5am; and he had tried to go back to sleep but to no avail. Four days had gone by and he still couldn't get used to the idea that Akane was not there.  
  
* Stupid tomboy. Why should I care anyways, it's not as if it was my fault. well maybe it was. but anyways she decided to go to university all by herself, with or without my opinion. It would have made no difference what so ever if I had talked with her. Right?. *  
  
Ranma felt as if he had a small hole forming in his chest. Of course it being Ranma he didn't want to think about it either because deep down he knew what it was: he was missing Akane.  
  
Ranma stared at the ceiling for the thousandth time and sighted. * Might as well get out and do some exercise. What's the use of just lying here? *  
  
But even though he tried to concentrate during the whole 2 hours he was "warming up" he couldn't focus. So all the katas he did had mistakes, silly mistakes due to lack of concentration.  
  
"Kuso! Why can't I get any of them right!?" It was then that Ranma's sensitive sense of smell caught the scent of breakfast. "Yeah! Probably that's what's wrong. My stomach is empty." So happily Ranma pranced to the kitchen, where he found Kasumi cooking cheerfully, with breakfast almost done.  
  
Kasumi turned and saw Ranma at the doorframe. "Oh Ranma, good morning. You're up early today."  
  
"Oh yeah couldn't sleep well. Kasumi, can I help with something?"  
  
There was a short moment where Kasumi's eyes showed some confusion, but she soon recovered from the blow. *This is really weird. * "Well. How about you set the table?"  
  
Ranma smiled and started taking out the dishes, the chopsticks, the glasses, the salt and pepper, etc. He was quickly done with this task and just sat on the small kitchen table.  
  
He sat there quietly, this disturbed Kasumi a bit as anyone could comprehend. I mean we all know the energetic, jumpy, also reckless and mostly not considerate Ranma. But a thought entered Kasumi's mind, usually Ranma would oversleep and then he'd fight with Akane or his father. And one of whom had left the house.  
  
Once Kasumi finished pondering the thought that Ranma's change of attitude was due to Akane's absence, and once she finished breakfast she asked Ranma to call everyone down. Soon the whole family (except one of course) were at the table eating.  
  
To Kasumi it was a bit relaxing to see Ranma fight over food with Genma, it meant that although he was basically the same Ranma, there were some changes taking place. Kasumi hoped that it wouldn't take long for Ranma to mature due to the changes in his life, mainly the absence of Akane.  
  
When everyone had finished Ranma helped Kasumi take the dishes back to the kitchen, and Kasumi got the impression, that were it not for Genma's presence, Ranma would have helped her wash the dishes.  
  
Ranma announced that he'd be out basically all day, but never said where to and he never said when he'd be back. He was in need of some distraction. *Perhaps if I'm lucky enough I'll find Ryoga or Mouse to spar with. I guess Kuno would be good enough, at least I'll be able to pound him. *  
  
He found himself walking on the fence in way towards school. He didn't quite mind ending up in school, everyone was on vacations and he had graduated. A quick look, for old times sake, wouldn't hurt anyone.  
  
And before Ranma knew it he had company, the only problem was, that it was not the company that he would have liked. A sister and then a brother approached him, the girl in a black leotard and the boy, well you know him, in his usual wear.  
  
"Ranma-sama! My love! I have come so you can take me out on a date!"  
  
"Ranma you cur! How could you drive my goddess away from me?!"  
  
Bingo! Kodachi and Tatewaki Kuno. Ranma flinched, these two were the last he had expected to run into, well he'd hoped to run into Kuno but not Kodachi. Ranma dodged the gymnastic ribbon that flew at him by jumping off the fence.  
  
"Ranma sweetie wont you come have lunch with me?! Hohohohohoho." Kodachi threw what seemed to Ranma like small balls. Most of them he threw back at Kodachi, but one got through. Before contact the ball exploded and released some kind of powder.  
  
Luckily for Ranma it wasn't the usual sleep powder Kodachi uses, but more like a paralyzing powder. Then again if it hadn't been that he didn't inhale much, he would be lying on the ground paralyzed like Kodachi. Still one Kuno and the powder he did inhale were enough to give him problems.  
  
"Kuno wanna fight? I'd better warn you, I'm not in the mood to go easy on you." He blocked one of Kuno's blows to his chest with his arm.  
  
"You devil Saotome! How dare you imply that I, the great Kuno Tatewaki would be defeated by you?!"  
  
Ranma dodged a fling of Kuno's bokken to his head. It was a bit harder to react with the powder Kodachi had thrown. So Ranma knew he had to finish Kuno off fast before the powder took more effect. If he hadn't been a bit stunned by the powder he might have continued teasing Kuno for fun.  
  
"Where have you hidden my fair Tendo Akane?! Answer you sorcerer!"  
  
Ranma dodged another hit, and leapt to get away. "Damn it Kuno, I didn't hide her anywhere! You're just delusional as always!"  
  
"You lie! Where have you hidden Akane!?"  
  
"I told you I didn't hide her anywhere!" Ranma's patience was running out and he charged Kuno, grabbing his bokken and throwing it to the ground.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE!? You MUST know where she is. Tell me!" Kuno had stopped and was really pissed off. He needed an answer, he wanted to see Akane desperately since he hadn't seen her that much since he'd graduated, and the thought of not seeing her at all because she'd graduated scared the hell out of him.  
  
Ranma was taken a back by Kuno's attitude, never had he dropped his poetic ramblings, and here he was standing in front of Ranma. The powder hadn't worn off completely yet, but it was basically gone.  
  
"Look why don't you come out of your little crazy world and finally see that I do not control Akane!"  
  
Kuno without thinking went for Ranma without his bokken shouting things like: " You have no honor!" "Of course you must have tricked Akane to leave me!" "She'd never like you over me!" And it was that, that made Ranma's blood boil. So he did what he'd thought earlier: pound Kuno Tatewaki.  
  
After a few minutes Kuno lay on the ground unconscious. And although Ranma felt a bit dizzy because of the paralysis powder Kodachi had thrown. He was still well enough to continue his walk. So that's exactly what he did, but not before he searched for Sazuke so he would take the Kuno siblings.  
  
Four o'clock in the afternoon and two girls entered a house. "Mia I'm telling you I can't accept these!" Akane was following Mia with about six bags of clothing in her hands.  
  
"Nonsense Akane! You can't be going around town in your training suits all the time. Besides I don't mind, friends give gifts to each other."  
  
Akane stopped and stared after Mia, while she kept on walking. *Friends? * Akane hadn't had many friends, maybe some girls from school and well if she could perhaps consider Shampoo and Ukyo friends, she could still count the number of friends she had with one hand.  
  
But now she was making a new friend and without much effort. So she smiled, having a new friend would be nice. "Ok fine. But then I owe you one!"  
  
Mia turned towards Akane and smiled. Just then Tojiro entered the lounge of the house where the girls were. "Well you two are back. I thought you'd never be back."  
  
Mia smirked and chuckled. "Ah come on daddy do you think I would miss my lesson?"  
  
"Well you have done it before daughter." Tojiro turned to Akane. "Tendo-san would you like to join my daughter and me?"  
  
"Sure I'd love to."  
  
"Alright then. Well you probably should go change into something more fitting." Akane turned to Mia and the latter tugged on Akane's arm.  
  
"Come on Akane let's go change."  
  
After a few minutes Mia and Akane were in the dojo, both in gi's. Tojiro stood at the middle of the room doing a complicated kata of which Akane had only seen the likes of in times when she had watched Ranma practice.  
  
Tojiro finished and turned towards Akane. "Well Tendo-san I hope you don't mind sparing with me a bit before Mia does."  
  
"Oh not at all sir." Akane stepped forward and as soon as Mia gave the signal she lunged towards Tojiro. It was somewhat surprising for Akane to see the ability and speed of this man, he sure wasn't as fast or strong as Ranma, but behind every punch Akane could see perfection, control and experience, things that Ranma and she still had to learn.  
  
By the time they had finished the fight, Akane was exhausted and most of her muscles were sore. She had gotten in some punches, but had also received lots. When she turned to Tojiro he too seemed a bit tiered, she didn't know how long they had fought, but she was sure it had been for at least an hour. Mia handed both a towel and some water.  
  
When Akane finished drinking her water, Tojiro turned to her. "You are very skilled Tendo-san, I'm impressed with your potential. But having said that, I should also say that there is room for improvement. I was wondering if you'd mind me giving you some aid in your kempo before I teach you our school."  
  
Akane smiled, Kimura-san had let her known in a very polite way how she lacked in some aspects. *Not like that baka Ranma, he would have just called me a clumsy or a stupid tomboy, or something of the sort. *  
  
"Tendo-san?"  
  
Akane was brought back from her stupor and looked at he who would be her new teacher. "I'd love to Kimura sensei." Akane bowed a bit and Mia couldn't help but smile.  
  
From that day on Akane would train with Tojiro every day in the morning and then in the afternoon. He'd make her practice some katas and he would correct her mistakes. He'd have her perform some balancing exercises, then she'd meditate (mostly because Tojiro said would help her gain control) and then Mia would spar with Akane, while Tojiro stood correcting both girls whenever they did something wrong.  
  
And that way weeks passed by, and to Tojiro's and Mia's surprise Akane started to better herself really fast. Where as in the beginning Akane would loose to Mia easily, she started to gain skill. And soon by the end of the third week she could beat Mia easily.  
  
After that happened Tojiro decided to spar with Akane to try and give her more of a challenge. But by the end of the fourth week, Tojiro was no more of a challenge than Mia was.  
  
One day the three of them sat on the floor of the dojo panting. Tojiro had wanted Akane to fight against him and Mia, and even though it had been difficult for Akane, after 1 hour she had finally beat them.  
  
"Well Tendo-san I believe that I have taught you all I know about kempo. But as of tomorrow I'll teach you our school." Tojiro stood up and looked at both girls. "Why don't you two go out to relax a bit? That might do you some good."  
  
As soon as Tojiro left, Mia stood up and asked Akane if she would like to join her in the bathroom. "Hai Mia. I'll be there in a while."  
  
As soon as Mia left the room Akane stood up thinking, she looked outside at the gardens. The wonderful trees, the beautiful flowers, the rock garden, and then stared at the sky. *I'm not fast enough though. I could barely keep up with both of them. *  
  
Akane left the dojo a bit disappointed, because she still wasn't good enough. And she really wanted to become better martial artist, but there was no point in torturing herself about it too much. So she left to the bathroom to wash and relax in the furo with Mia.  
  
After an hour Akane and Mia were strolling through the streets of Utsunomiya. They went through some stores and Mia bought some earrings, then they both went into a bookstore and looked through the books.  
  
Akane went into the literature section and took various books; she put them under her arm and went to pay them. Mia had gotten lots of books too and both left the store with a bag full of books each. As they passed by a market Akane caught sight of some chestnuts and stopped, Mia stopped as well and looked at Akane intrigued.  
  
Both girls left to the house, having a bag full of chestnuts with of all the other stuff they had bought that day.  
  
"Akane do you like eating chestnuts?"  
  
"Huh?" Akane looked at Mia. She hadn't been paying much attention, because she had been thinking of the new technique she was going to learn. She'd also started to think of a way on how to improve and modify the technique, so she would not only be faster with her hands, but also her body.  
  
"Oh! Well. you'll see when we're inside the house. They were going in the house when Akane asked Mia where could she start a fire.  
  
"Well over here in the garden. Akane may I ask what are you using those chestnuts for?"  
  
Akane had the fire in front of her. "Oh I forgot. Could you bring me a bucket full of water?"  
  
*Huh?! Why would she want any of these things? * But Mia complied and went for the bucket. By the time she got back she saw Akane staring at the fire, and enveloped by it were the chestnuts.  
  
Once Akane saw Mia had put the bucket down next to her, she pulled back her sleeves and started to push her hands in the fire trying to pull out the chestnuts.  
  
"Akane! What the hell are you doing?!" She could see that Akane's hands were slightly burned every time she pulled them out of the fire and out of the bucket of water. After various times of trying this again and again, Mia screamed at her friend once more, this time reprimanding her for her actions.  
  
"Akane will you stop that?! You'll hurt yourself! What are you doing?!"  
  
Akane turned to Mia, and she could see how Mia showed concern for her. But she was determined to learn the technique. *I'm sure I can! I have to! * Akane winced from the pain in her hands, and put them in the cold water. "Ah that feels nice."  
  
"Well, I'm waiting for an explanation. Why would you do something that hurts you soo?!"  
  
"What is going on here daughter? Why are you screaming at Tendo-san?" Tojiro looked at his daughter and then at Akane. Akane was next to a fire and was putting her hands in the fire and pulling them out when she could not reach the chestnuts.  
  
Still Tojiro could see that the girl was withstanding incredible amounts of pain every time she tried to reach further for the chestnuts. "Tendo-san what are you doing?"  
  
"Yeah! That's what I'd like to know too!!"  
  
Akane looked at Tojiro and Mia. "Sumimasen, don't worry Mia. It's an Amazon technique, it's called the Kashu tenshin amaguriken."  
  
Both figures that were now standing next to Akane were surprised; Mia more than Tojiro. "Tendo-san you know an Amazon technique? How come?"  
  
"Oh well I don't really know it, it's more along the lines that I've seen it. My fiancée, I mean Ranma, Ranma has learnt it." *Crap! Of all times for my tongue to slip, it just had to be in this moment and about Ranma being my fiancée. *  
  
"Well I don't think that because he did it you should do something so dangerous too Akane! I mean look at your hands!"  
  
Akane did as she was told, and she could see that her hands sustained burns, that were easily second-degree burns. She smiled shyly and looked at Mia. " Mia I'm doing it because I want to. I want to be faster and it's the only way I know how to. Please don't be upset."  
  
Mia sighted and just as she was going to reprimand Akane again, her father cut in. "Very well Tendo-san, go on ahead with your training. Just remember that tomorrow we'll start your training, so put that ointment on so tomorrow you'll be able to use your hands."  
  
"But DAD!"  
  
Tojiro looked at his daughter and cut off her scream. "Mia do not interfere with Tendo-san's training, if she wants to do this then let her. She knows what she's doing."  
  
Mia looked down at Akane and then her father. "Oh all right."  
  
Akane continued training, trying to take out the chestnuts from the fire, and after a while she was able to get two out without getting too burned. Mia just looked at her friend and would bring her fresh water or more ice so she could put in her hands.  
  
After a while Akane was really tiered and her hands hurt tones. "Well I guess this is as much as I can go."  
  
"Finally! Well then let's go inside and get your hands in some soap water, so you can wash them a bit." With that, both girls went inside the house and once Akane had cleaned her hands, she put the ointment on and bandaged them. Akane invited Mia in her room.  
  
"Akane can I ask you something?" Mia sat in front of her friend on the floor.  
  
"Sure go ahead Mia."  
  
"I've figured that you don't like talking much about your life in Nerima. I'm guessing it wasn't too pleasant. But. a while ago you were about to say 'fiancée' and then you corrected yourself and said Ranma. Was Ranma more than a friend to you?"  
  
Akane stared at the floor, it was true she was uncomfortable at first when talking to Mia about her life, and she hadn't told Mia that Ranma was her fiancée or that he was engaged to more than one girl. But perhaps she owed the patient girl an explanation.  
  
"Would you like to know the whole story?"  
  
Mia smiled sweetly at Akane, she was finally going to know what had made her friend leave her family and friends behind in Nerima. "I would like to, if you don't mind."  
  
Akane took a deep breath and started narrating her story to Mia. She told her of Ranma's arrival, his curse, the other fiancées, the fights and all that they had been through. And when she got to the trip to China and Saffron, her mood changed for an instant. She told her how their relationship had started to get a bit better after Saffron, how they had tried not to insult each other as much.  
  
And eventually she got to the part that had made her take her decision. "So you see I had worked soo hard in my present. And what happens? They ruin it, and Ranma didn't even notice!" Akane fell quiet, all the memories she had told had stirred something within her. *Could it be I miss him? *  
  
Mia stared at Akane and then her watch it was now 10pm, they had been talking since 6 or so; she looked at her friend again and sighted. "Akane from what you tell me, I think you both care about each other enough to risk your lives, and I think that means a lot. In my opinion, if I may be soo bold, well perhaps you should try and patch things up with him."  
  
Akane had turned her head towards Mia. Turmoil stirred within her, her heart yelled 'do it!', her mind said 'she's right you know', but her pride screamed 'he hurt you and he's hurt you tones of times, why should you forgive him that easily!?' Akane looked down, and silence fell in the room.  
  
"Akane you don't have to decide right now you know? Just think about it. I'm sure you'll figure out what the next best course of action is." Mia smiled and walked towards the door. "Oyasumi Akane."  
  
Akane stared after Mia's retreating form and gave a slight but sad smile. "Oyasumi Mia." She lay on her bed staring at the roof, until finally sleep claimed her.  
  
It was kind of late, Ranma looked at his watch 10:30pm. *And I thought I'd be finished by 10. Oh well I guess I'll just have something quick to eat and then I'll go to sleep. * Ranma entered the Tendo household and was greeted by his mother's voice.  
  
Nodoka peeked out of the kitchen and smiled. "Ranma, you're home. Welcome, why don't you go to the dinning room? Your father and Mr. Tendo are watching a movie. I'll bring you something to eat."  
  
"All right mom" Ranma left his shoes at the entrance and went quickly to leave his bag in his room. He went back to the dinning room where he found two men staring at a horror movie. Soun Tendo turned and welcomed him home, his father only acknowledged his presence with a wave.  
  
After a while Nodoka came back with a plate of sushi and tempura, and sat down next to Ranma. He noted that it was the place where Akane would have usually sat in.  
  
Nodoka smiled at her son. For once he wasn't vacuuming down his food, he was eating slowly like a civilized man. "Do you like your dinner Ranma?"  
  
Ranma turned and swallowed first. "Yes mom, it's delicious. Did you make it?"  
  
"Yes I did. I'm glad you liked it."  
  
"So mom, what are you doing here? Visiting?"  
  
"Well actually Ranma I came here to tell everyone that I've decided to move in Nerima permanently. Your father has agreed with me that it'd be best if you two came to live with me in my house."  
  
Ranma's chopsticks dropped to the floor. "Huh?" Was his intelligent reply.  
  
"Well wouldn't it be nice if we could be a family at last? I miss you dearly and well now that Akane's gone off to college, there really isn't any point in you staying here is there?"  
  
*But what if Akane came back?! What if she came and I'm not here?*  
  
Nodoka whispered into his ear. "Do you care about her that much? That you won't go to live with your mother?"  
  
Ranma looked at her, it was as if she'd read his mind. "Huh?"  
  
Nodoka smiled, obviously he hadn't noticed he'd whispered the words that he'd thought. "Ranma why don't we go for a walk so we'll be able to talk?" Nodoka took Ranma's arm and dragged Ranma out. The night was chilly so Nodoka took her coat.  
  
After a while of nothing but silence, in which Nodoka kept giving Ranma some glances. She decided to break the silence. "Ranma what's wrong? Kasumi says you haven't been yourself since Akane left. And I for one can see that she might be right."  
  
Ranma's defense mode took partially over his mind. "Why would I care about that tomboy of a girl? It's not like I care or something." And when he turned to see Nodoka (who was a bit shorter than him by the way), he saw the frown on her face.  
  
"Ranma don't talk that way about Akane. Just because she likes martial arts doesn't mean she's less of a woman."  
  
Ranma sighted, he wondered how much of a woman Akane was turning out to be while she was away from him. "Sorry mom. It's just that, well, I'm not sure what to think anymore."  
  
Nodoka smiled and turned to look at the street; she had seen that face in so many men that were in love. And she had always heard and sometimes even seen how protective her son was of his fiancée. She had even heard of the incident in China. So it was understandable for her that Ranma was sulking over the departure of his fiancée.  
  
"Ranma have you thought about calling her? I mean if it bother's you soo much, why not give her a call?"  
  
Ranma sighted once again and looked at the stars. "That's just the thing I can't. She didn't leave a phone number, I mean she didn't even tell me she was leaving, she didn't tell anyone except Kasumi."  
  
They were both in front of a park when Ranma stopped. He led his mother to a bench and sat. "All that I know is that one moment she's here and the next she's gone. I'm not even sure of why she left."  
  
Nodoka felt pity for her son, his heart was aching for the girl, but he didn't dare do anything to fix it. "Son, do you miss her?"  
  
Ranma turned to her, surprise reflected in his eyes at first, then he turned to look at the floor and smirked. "Yeah, guess I do, even her stupid mallet and her toxic food." Ranma stopped talking and his face fell.  
  
"But?"  
  
"But what if she doesn't want to talk to me? I mean she left without telling me, obviously she didn't want me to follow or she wanted to get away from me."  
  
Nodoka saw the pain in his eyes and for a split second she was angry at Akane for hurting his son this much. But as I said it was only for a split second, because Nodoka also knew enough about Akane to know that she must have had a good reason to leave.  
  
"Ranma why do you suppose she left?"  
  
"Well, I guess, she might have gotten tiered of it all. I've thought about leaving too. I'm just sick of all the fiancées and the idiots screaming 'Die Ranma'"  
  
"Ranma you do realize that you could do something about that if you wanted."  
  
Ranma's face showed nothing but sadness and disgust and, what was it? Oh yes! Sympathy. "I'd end up hurting people I don't want to hurt if I do that mom."  
  
And Nodoka felt sympathy for Ranma and his situation. "Well I suppose there's no other way out of that one. But the longer this goes on, the more hurt people will get. And Ranma, time does heal all wounds. I guess the question is, whom are you going to allow to get hurt? I'd say that if Akane left and didn't say anything, she's already been hurt. Do you want her to get hurt?"  
  
Ranma turned to look at his mother, he looked as he had been insulted or worst, and it was very hard for him not to shout when he replied. "I'd NEVER let Akane get hurt. I've never wanted her to get hurt, I'd kill anyone that hurt her."  
  
"Well then son, there's your answer." Nodoka stood up from the bench, and Ranma stood up after her.  
  
"Mom do I really have to leave the Tendo home?"  
  
She looked at her son and saw his discomfort towards the idea. "Well not if you don't want to. But perhaps it'd be a good idea if I take your father away?"  
  
Ranma smiled widely "Yes oh please. At least that way Mr. Tendo and dad will stop bugging me about getting married."  
  
Nodoka smiled and took Ranma's offered arm. As they were approaching the Tendo home, Ranma saw a figure waiting outside for him. He stopped to look at the shadow.  
  
"Kuno? What are you doing here?"  
  
Kuno came out of the light, he looked in shambles, as if he hadn't slept or eaten in weeks. He took out his bokken and got nearer.  
  
"Where is Akane? Tell me where she is you liar!"  
  
Ranma was puzzled. Had Kuno gone looking for Akane? "Look Kuno I told you she left and didn't leave her exact address. All I know is that she went to the university."  
  
Ranma pulled his mother behind him, Kuno was not in the most perfect of states, but then again, he never had been. And once Ranma uttered the last word Kuno started screaming again.  
  
"You liar! She wasn't in the university not even in all Nagoya! School doesn't start there just yet! Where have you hid her?!"  
  
"Wait a sec how would you know where she went? How can you come her and tell me that you can't find her when you don't even know where she went."  
  
Kuno smirked and chuckled. That ticked Ranma a bit, but he wanted to stop and wait to hear his story. *He's probably just delirious. He's always been nuts. *  
  
"Saotome you idiot. You think I'd go around like a moron just searching for her like that!" Kuno closed his eyes and smiled with satisfaction. "It's sometimes useful to have a father that runs the high school where your true love studied. I just looked into her transcripts."  
  
*What? No! He must be kidding; Akane said she'd go to the university. * Ranma reacted when Kuno threw more tantrums and then lunged himself to Ranma. A few seconds layer Sazuke was carrying off Kuno's unconscious form.  
  
Ranma had gone in the Tendo home, and was sitting in his room. Could it possibly be true? Ranma hadn't thought about it much; he'd just taken for granted that what Kasumi had said was true.  
  
But now that he pondered on the subject he saw how logical it was that Akane couldn't possibly be in an introductory course specially seeing as how there were almost 6 months till universities started their courses. They'd all taken it for granted.  
  
But if it was a lie, then where the HELL was Akane? Had she lied to Kasumi too? Or did Kasumi know the truth? Could she possibly be hurt? Could she have been kidnapped? No, she hadn't left a note so the only way for Kasumi to know, was if Akane had spoken to her. Or had she indeed left a note that Kasumi hadn't told them about?  
  
*Damn! Why did that stupid tomboy have to do this!?! So what do I do now? * Ranma's heart and mind were confused, he felt betrayed all over again. He felt disappointed, but most importantly, he was worried.  
End of chapter 3.  
  
Author's notes: Tatatata! ^^ Lol so what do you guys think? I bet you're wondering what Ranma will do? ^^ Well you'll have to wait till next chapter. It took me a while to post up this chapter because I've been very busy, I'm basically attending to school from 9am till 1pm and then I've got some courses from 2pm till 6pm, by the time I get back home I'm soo tiered from the traffic and the work. And then I gotta to homework T T. Man I wish I had more time to write.  
  
Oh I should probably give some meanings to Japanese words, just in case you don't know them. But right now I can only think of these two, ^^u so sorry, if you don't understand something else just tell me, k?  
  
Sumimasen - is kinda like "I'm sorry."  
  
Oyasumi- it's a way of saying good night.  
  
Ok so now I wanna thank everyone for their reviews ^^ thanks they've really been useful, actually some of you guys have given me some ideas ^^ ;) and I'll think I'll use them. I specially want to thank Kat, cause she's from now on proofreading my chapters.  
  
Weeping Willow: ( Don't worry Akane will have Ryoga around later on. I'm glad you like the story :D  
  
M*Angel: lol yes poor Ranma but I think he needs something like this to make him realize how much he cares about her.  
  
Rachel: Sorry about my grammatical mistakes and stuff, ^^ but now Kat is helping me out so hopefully I'll get better at it too.  
  
Neko & butterfly: ^^ I'm soo happy you liked my fic, well here's the update, hope you enjoy it too.  
  
Kura-kun: I'm afraid Ranma won't crush the necklace ^^ sorry if I've disappointed you there. But don't worry I totally agree with you Akane deserves guilt, so perhaps you guys can take that as a hint for what might come up in next chapters ;)  
  
Dear reader: I would like to explain why I didn't make Akane go all crazy on Ryoga for seeing her naked. Well fist I'd expect her to grow up a bit in 2 years, second well she had time to think about things without being teased or bothered by it. Ryoga was unconscious, so take it as Akane was really really pissed at him, it's just that she had time to fume while he was unconscious, I just didn't write it down. And I did make Akane realize that perhaps that's what had happened with Ranma.  
  
Ranma+Akane4Ever: ^^ don't worry it never crossed my mind to kill Akane, and it wont be happening any time soon either ;) I'm glad I was able to create some suspense by the end :D just what I intended. Now the questions "will Akane get the necklace'" "Will Ranma get the shirt?" Well you'll just have to wait and see ;) And yes! Happosai will find out ^^ just wait and see what I do with that old pervert lol.  
  
Sweet Chaos: I hope in this chapter I did correct the soo thing ^^u sorry it's a bad habit of mine, I use it when I chat with my friends and I do it unconsciously. Hope the grammar is better this time around. ^^ And thanks for saying my fic is good.  
  
Well people see you in the next episode ;) take care, and please review ^^ so I'll get to know your opinion. 


	5. What to do

Bettering one-self.  
  
By Minako-chan.  
  
A Ranma ½ fanfiction continuación series.  
  
Ranma ½ characters originally created by Rumiko Takashi.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Ok this took long ^^u sorry guys this chapter has been really hard to write, specially the beginning. I wasn't sure how to start and it is the most difficult thing as you know. I've also had exams and I've got to fix up stuff so I can leave to my university September 2nd ^^u but now I have the chapter here and I hope you enjoy.  
  
Last chapter:  
  
But if it was a lie, then where the HELL was Akane? Had she lied to Kasumi too? Or did Kasumi know the truth? Could she possibly be hurt? Could she have been kidnapped? No, she hadn't left a note so the only way for Kasumi to know, was if Akane had spoken to her. Or had she indeed left a note that Kasumi hadn't told them about?  
  
*Damn! Why did that stupid tomboy have to do this!?! So what do I do now? * Ranma's heart and mind were confused, he felt betrayed all over again. He felt disappointed, but most importantly, he was worried.  
  
Chapter 4. "What to do?"  
  
"Crap! Now what?" Millions of thoughts went through Ranma's mind, and he wasn't sure if any of them were true. What if she really had been kidnapped? It HAD happened before. And what if this time he'd taken a month or so to figure out that she had been taken away. What could have happened to her in this time period?  
  
Nodoka approached Ranma's door. After his encounter with the Tatewaki boy Ranma had been extremely quiet. Just after Kuno had been taken away, Ranma had gone directly to his room, and Nodoka was left behind wondering what the truth was.  
  
She hadn't been here when Akane had "left". So the only thing she'd heard was that Akane had left and they'd gotten occasional letters from her since then. But now someone had come and said otherwise. Nodoka had thought it was strange for her to leave so early to college, but had figured that the girl wanted some time alone.  
  
*I wonder if Ranma's alright? * Nodoka sighted. There was only one way to find out. "Ranma may I come in?"  
  
"Sure mom."  
  
When Nodoka came in she saw her son's troubled face. And she also saw his backpack out with a couple of things. "Ranma what is that for?"  
  
Ranma turned to see her mother while he looked for some other things that could be useful to him. "I'm packing mom, I'm going to go look for Akane."  
  
Ok perhaps this was not what Nodoka had first thought her son would do, but she surely had expected him to worry about Akane. Yet she knew he was rushing into things without thinking, whatever he was thinking anyways. "Son you can't just leave like this. You still don't even know where to look."  
  
"Doesn't matter. What if she's hurt? What if she's been taken by some whacko? I've gotta go save her." Ranma pulled his backpack over his shoulder and started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Darling I can't let you leave like this without even thinking of the numerous possibilities." Nodoka was now blocking Ranma's path, and he calmly put down his backpack.  
  
" It's as clear as the sun mom. She must have been kidnapped or she would have told us that she was going to leave!" The pigtailed martial artist was trying to keep his anger at bay; it had been enough to hear from Kuno that Akane was not in Nagoya.  
  
"Honey you got letters from her didn't you? That has to mean that she was not kidnapped."  
  
"I didn't get them Kasumi did. What if they were fakes? What if that's what those creeps want us thinking? That she went to college when in reality she's a prisoner to some guy that wants her to be his wife or just plainly wants to kill her!?"  
  
Nodoka sighted, out of fear for Akane her son was not thinking straight. "Ranma how was it that all of you knew that Akane had gone to college?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?! Akane could be in trouble and I'm here wasting my time! If you have to know it was Kasumi that told us, and she could have been fooled as easily as any of us."  
  
Nodoka pulled the worried boy in front of her and sat him down in his futon, then she sat down herself. "Ranma even though you, Mr. Tendo and your father can be sort of absent minded. I'm sure Kasumi wouldn't be that calm if she didn't know something more."  
  
"Kasumi might play dumb sometimes, but she is not blind. She would have noticed the oddness in the fact that Akane left for college to early." Ranma's gears started to work again. His mom could be right.  
  
"Ok perhaps you're right. So then I need to talk with Kasumi first." He stood up and was going to go look for Kasumi when his mother took a hold of his arm.  
  
"It might be wiser if we talk with her tomorrow alone Ranma."  
  
All he could do was wait till morning. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, so the only thing he could do was train for a while or just lie on his futon. The first was probably the best to do. "All right. I guess I'll go train for a while."  
  
Nodoka watched her son walk away and smiled sadly. *He really is in love and hasn't even noticed it. Well I guess I should go talk with Kasumi first.* Nodoka left Ranma's room and went to the kitchen to find Kasumi.  
  
Ranma was in the dojo training when he saw a black petal float towards him. *Oh great. *  
  
"Ranma-sama!" Kodachi was soon leaping into the dojo. And she had a big smirk on her face. "Ranma darling, we can finally be together without that girl interrupting us all the time."  
  
Ranma had to move quickly before Kodachi trapped him with her ribbon. *I should have guessed that Kuno wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut!* "Ummm, Kodachi, hi."  
  
Kodachi was laughing manically as usual, and that always made Ranma's hair stand on end; it was as if he had a phobia towards the girl. "Ranma sweetums maybe we could have some fun tonight. Let's go out." Kodachi started to approach the martial artist in a slow 'sexy' way.  
  
*How to get rid of her?! Why isn't Akane here when I need her!?!? At least she could mallet me somewhere far!* "Ah um, Kodachi, it's umm kinda late. Why don't we just leave this till another day huh?" Ranma's mind screamed 'run for your life! NOW!' So that's what the young man did.  
  
"Ranma-sama! Wait! Let's go out on a date!"  
  
So the cat and mouse chase began. And indeed Ranma fled Kodachi like a mouse would flee a cat. Ribbons flew, balls were thrown and any other gymnastic weapons Kodachi could come up with were directed at him.  
  
Even other objects that were not quite gymnastic. The likes of mailboxes, trees, benches, and anything the mad girl could get within her grip, were in put in motion to intercept the boy's head, legs, or any other part of his body that might immobilize him enough so Kodachi could get him.  
  
Sunrise came, a talented and exhausted martial artist finally arrived to the Tendo Dojo. There were bags under his eyes and he held on to a walking stick. *What were the god damned odds that Shampoo and Ukyo were up making deliveries when Kodachi was chasing me!? *  
  
Ranma sighted and went to the roof without going inside the house. He lied down and looked into the blue sky, the first rays of day were hitting his eyes and skin. The young man's mind was soon drifting off into the memory of a brown eyed, dark haired girl.  
  
*Akane did always get jealous when the girls dropped over. I wonder what she would have said if she had seen me arrive this late in the morning. *  
  
*She'd probably be jogging right now. * He watched the street in hopes to see a smiling face turning around the corner, but this time it did not happen.  
  
Akane hadn't come back and might not even come back if she had been kidnapped. He'd have lots of troubles tracking them down. But if he had to, he'd track them down till the ends of the world if necessary.  
  
"Ranma! Breakfast is ready!" Nodoka was standing out in the garden watching her son. *My poor boy. I hope we're doing the right thing, it's probable that the longer they're apart the more they'll realize that they care for each other.*  
  
"Huh? Oh right. I'll be down in sec mom!"  
  
"All right Ranma." She walked back into the house and went to the kitchen where Kasumi was preparing breakfast. "Kasumi-chan I believe it wiser to leave the house to talk to Ranma about Akane. Don't you think?"  
  
"Hai. I guess he could accompany to the market to get a few things that we've run out of." Kasumi kept staring at the food she was making. It was going to be hard to explain the whole situation. But perhaps if she had some support she could manage to tell Ranma the whole story without having him flipping over at an instant's notice when he heard that it all HAD been a lie.  
  
When Nodoka came in the living room she could see her son sitting on the table, thinking quietly. He turned to look at her and gave a faint smile. Soon after followed Soun, Genma and Kasumi with the food.  
  
The breakfast went on as usual: Genma trying to steal Ranma's food. Ranma trying to eat and protect his food, while trying to steal his father's at the same time. Whilst Nodoka talked with Soun and Kasumi about trivial things.  
  
Eventually when all the dishes and tea cups were empty, everyone went their own separate ways. Genma and Soun sat and played shogi; Kasumi and Nodoka took the dishes and cleaned them. Of course the women were under the watchful eyes of one Ranma Saotome.  
  
"Ranma would you like to accompany me to the market. I'll need some help with the groceries."  
  
"Sure Kasumi."  
  
They both left the house with a list of things to buy and an anxious demeanor. Finally after a while, Ranma broke the somber silence. "Kasumi did Akane really go to the university?"  
  
Kasumi was relieved she had thought that Ranma would never speak. She knew that at any moment anyone could interrupt them, therefore they had to find somewhere to talk in private. So she started walking towards the only place she knew no one would bother them.  
  
"Why do you ask Ranma-kun?" A sigh was heard from the individual by her side, and she turned to look at a troubled pair of eyes.  
  
"Well, it's various things actually. I really hadn't thought much about it before. But now something has made me think about them and I need to know."  
  
"Oh I see. Could it be because of Kuno's visit yesterday?"  
  
A gaze was soon set upon her and for a split second Kasumi felt like turning her head away. *I guess we better get this over with. *  
  
"Kasumi how did you know?" He had been sure that when Kuno had appeared, it had only been him and his mother outside, but perhaps he'd been mistaken.  
  
If Kasumi had been there she'd know why he was sort of worried and why he had to talk with her. He could cut right into the chase and tell her how the whole situation was bothering him so much.  
  
"Ranma-kun why don't we go inside and talk about it there."  
  
*Inside?? * The pigtailed boy's head turned to see the entrance of the building they were at. * Tofu's Clinic!?!? Does she want us killed!?* "Kasumi now wait a minute! This is Tofu's clinic."  
  
Kasumi's sweet smile was replaced with one full of mischief. "Yes, so?" Kasumi went directly in and soon the figure of a young doctor was in front of them. His glasses fogged up and he started stuttering (not as badly as before, but his stuttering was still bad.)  
  
"Ka..Ka.Kasumi. Ha,. umm. what brings you here?" His voice was still shaky but it held some control.  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu Tofu-san. Umm... Ranma-kun and I were just talking about Akane. "  
  
Ranma could see that Tofu's face had changed, his eyes were no longer that hazy and his smile appeared to be more normal. "Well then come in."  
  
It was amazing. Tofu had only once gone into the closet when he'd led them into the house. And he hadn't stuttered as much as he usually did. Tofu showed them to the living room and asked them to sit down.  
  
"So Ranma you've been asking about Akane?" Before the pigtailed boy could answer Tofu turned to Kasumi. "Have you told him?" And the woman in front of him just nodded no.  
  
"Hey! I'm still here you know! What is it that you haven't told me?"  
  
Kasumi and Tofu turned to look at Ranma, and both smiled.  
  
"Well?? What's going on? Because you obviously know something I don't." It was understandable that this young man was fuming, after all he was in love (he wouldn't admit it to anyone, perhaps not even himself.)  
  
The sweet woman that was sitting next to Tofu turned to look at him. "Should we tell him? Akane didn't want anyone to know."  
  
"Hai, but would you rather have him search for her without knowing where?"  
  
The pigtailed boy was perplexed. Both were talking as if he wasn't there and they surely knew more than they would let on. His heart was clenched in expectation. They knew more of what was going on than him. "Would you please tell me what's going on! I'm tiered of secrets, just tell dammit!"  
  
"Well, you've probably figured by now that Akane did not go to the university. I had hoped that perhaps you wouldn't figure out till Akane came back."  
  
"When IS she coming back? Where is she? Is she in trouble?" The impatient youth had stood up, he had a starve for information about the whereabouts of his fiancee and he wasn't going to back down until he got it.  
  
"Firstly: yes, she might come back, just not that soon. Second: where is she? I can't really tell. And third: I don't think she's in trouble." Kasumi's sweet and calm smile also calmed him down a bit.  
  
" So you know for a fact that she's not hurt or in trouble?"  
  
"No not really. I haven't heard from her in a few weeks. But I'm sure she's fine."  
  
"What?! Wait a sec. What about those letters!?"  
  
The doctor didn't know what Ranma talked about, Kasumi hadn't told him anything about letters. And Akane hadn't even mentioned writing to her family. He turned to look at his life long crush whom had a small blush and a slight smirk. "You wrote those letters Kasumi-san?"  
  
And very different from her usual responses Kasumi laughed nervously. "Perhaps. I just thought that it'd work better with the plan, then it'd be easier for everyone to believe. Who would have known that Kuno would go look for her?"  
  
"Ok so let me get this straight. Akane left for who knows what reason. She didn't tell anyone but you she was going to leave. She hasn't been writing the letters you've read to us and you haven't heard from her in a long while."  
  
"Yes that's about it."  
  
"Well how the hell do you know she's not in trouble!?!? Damn it I mean how do you even know she wasn't kidnapped? Did she tell you in person she was going to leave?"  
  
Tofu knew that Ranma was very confused and frustrated, but his shouts were of no use. "Ranma calm down. We're sure Akane's fine."  
  
"Look I know she wasn't kidnapped because I did talk to her before she left."  
  
"Well why didn't you stop her?! You should have told her that she couldn't just leave like that!!"  
  
Kasumi sighted, she would have to explain everything so he'd understand. "I couldn't stop her. She needed to leave the house."  
  
"Why!? Why would she need to leave?!"  
  
The doctor stood in front of Ranma and smiled. "Ranma you take pride from your fighting skills. You're a martial artist and you've been able to improve your techniques by learning new ones."  
  
"Yeah. But what does that have to do with anything!?" The young martial artist could not stand it anymore he needed an answer as to why his fiancee had left, or he'd go pry it off her.  
  
Kasumi smiled lovingly and spoke "Ranma you've got a martial artist's pride, but what if you weren't strong enough to defeat your opponents? What if whenever you were in trouble you had to rely on someone else to save you?"  
  
"Then I'd train more until I beat them. It wouldn't be fair to have people risking themselves just to save me all the time!"  
  
"Well that's just what Akane felt and that is why she left to train." Kasumi stood up followed by Tofu. "You see, even if she always had someone to protect her, Akane is still a martial artist with pride. I believe she was deprived of her right to learn more of the art for too long. I couldn't deny to her something she really wanted and needed to do."  
  
It all made sense somehow in his mind, but he still couldn't help but worry for his tomboy. He knew that she was good and that she had lots of hidden talent, but how could she see her mistakes if she didn't have someone to help her? * If I let her comeback on her own she might never come back. And if I go get her she just might stay anyway out of frustration.*  
  
Ranma sighted and realized there was really nothing more for him to do. He could only wait for her, whether he liked it or not. He couldn't just run off to find her, because he didn't even know where to look, and also if she decided to come back and he wasn't here she might just leave again without telling him.  
  
Quite a while passed in utter silence, no one dared speak . But the truth is that no one had any idea of what to say next. The only one who had his mind in constant turmoil was the young man that had received the news. He wasn't sure if to be sad, angry or disappointed, the woman he most cared for hadn't had enough trust in him to voice out her worries or thoughts.  
  
"Ranma are you ok?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I asked if you were ok?" The pigtailed martial artist just sat in front of her without even blinking. It had probably been a hard hit on him. But there was nothing more anyone could do.  
  
Ranma sighted and stood up to leave. "I just need to think Kasumi." And with those last words he left the peaceful yet disturbed clinic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile somewhere else in Japan, two girls walked side by side. One of them apologizing for ruining desert and the other forgiving her once and again. "Akane I've already told you! It's all right! The hole on the wall can be fixed."  
  
"Mia I'm soooooo sorry. I just wasn't thinking when I let the gas out without turning on the stove. I promise I'll make it up to you! I swear I wont do it again!"  
The brown haired girl chuckled for the up tenth time within a 20 minute time lapse. "Look, just next time remember to follow the list I gave you and tick off what you've done. It worked well with the salad didn't it?"  
  
Mia's smile calmed the once named kitchen destroyer's spirit. *Ok so maybe Shampoo wasn't that far off with the nick name. Man I have to be more careful.*  
  
After a month of practice Akane had finally learned some basic rules. First, most of her mistakes were caused because of the nervousness she felt whenever she cooked for Ranma. Second if she layed out all the ingredients in the table before putting them in the dish, she could control more what she put in. And third, which was really the most important point, she had to taste what she cooked step by step to figure out where she had gone wrong.  
  
At first Akane would still cook toxic food. Mia would watch carefully what Akane would do and then correct her where she went wrong. She never dared touch Akane's food, so Akane was the one that fainted constantly because of the intoxication. Finally the shorthaired girl was able to come up, for the first time, with a simple and more importantly edible salad.  
  
And yet she still had problems with deserts. Salads were easy, Mia had told her what condiments went with which, and which condiments could be used in salads. Besides with help of her mother's cookbook Akane had learned some patience. She now had around 4 recipes ticked off.  
  
A while ago, before both girls went out on the street to get some ingredients to make an easier desert (like strawberries and cream), Akane had tried baking a cake. Definitely not a good idea, when Akane had started ticking off her list of things to do, she had opened the gas but had forgotten to turn on the stove.  
  
After a couple of minutes both girls smelt a funny odor. By the time Mia realized what it was, Akane had noticed that she hadn't turn on the stove and had already turned on a match. The good thing was that the gas had run for just a few moments or all the inhabitants of the house might have found themselves in a hospital.  
  
With her mood still sad because of her latest failure, Akane walked the three blocks to the grocery store asking forgiveness time and time again. The main courses and salads were ready, but the Tendo girl had managed to ruin that night's special desert.  
  
It was running late, Mia's brother would arrive soon. The new female member in the Kimura household had been surprised when her friend had told her that she had an older brother and that he'd be visiting them that very same day. Somehow they had forgotten to mention it to Akane.  
  
"So Mia, you never got to tell me where your brother left to or why. What's the scoop?"  
  
"Well, Akira has been traveling for a long time. He's always wanted to become a great warrior, just like mom. Father wasn't much for the idea, he wanted my brother to focus all his attention on the university entrance exams. But my brother and his best friend convinced dad; they got high scores in the entrance exam. They left like half a year ago, so we're all pretty exited about their return."  
  
"So he likes martial arts too huh?"  
  
" Yes well, see he got his love for the art from both my mom and dad. Well we all did."  
  
"All? You mean you and your brother."  
  
" Yes and my sister."  
  
Akane smiled. "Just one question, why don't you ever talk much about your family?"  
  
The girl just shrugged and sighted. "I guess I just sometimes forget I have an older brother and an older sister. I mean it's been a while since we've all been together. Oh hey look we're here! Now we can get the strawberries for desert."  
  
Akane watched as her companion entered the store. She had sensed some sadness and yet joy in her tone. But she wasn't the type of person to pry things off of people, well at least not always. Akane followed and they were soon in and out of the store.  
  
"Do you think your brother will like the salad and the strawberries."  
  
"Of course he will Akane! Besides even if your food does taste horrible it's not like he'll die of it!"  
  
"HA! Tell that to Ranma!" her mood flared up once the words came out of her mouth. Akane still thought a lot about Ranma, and she wasn't sure if she missed him or if she loathed him. She still hadn't been able to master the Kashuu Tenchin Amaguriken and it pissed her off that her fiancee could do it in one day.  
  
"Akane? Do you love Ranma?"  
  
"What?! What made you think that?!" both girls had stopped walking once Akane had mentioned Ranma.  
  
"Well the way you keep talking about him just seems like you care a lot for him. Don't you? Why DID you leave Akane?" The hearty smile Mia gave, made the other martial artist flush.  
  
Akane stared at her hands and then the sky. The sky always did make her think of Ranma. She had always thought of Ranma as a free spirit and she had wanted many times to feel like that. The idea for her trip had sprouted from that thought, but she had stayed because she couldn't leave Ranma. Even with all the fights and the name-calling, Akane felt that their friendship was special.  
  
She needed him as much as he needed her. but as time passed Akane had seen how if neither took a steep further down the road, then nothing would change and neither would grow. Perhaps she did want Ranma to be more than just a friend. "I care for him. But I also need to move forward."  
  
A small yet sad smile appeared on her face "Mia we don't want to be late. Come on lets go."  
  
Mia smiled, she had known every time Akane had talked about Ranma that she had special feelings for him. She had wondered various times why would Akane leave the boy she loved. From the small things she had gotten out of Akane it seemed like Ranma wasn't mature enough to get involved in any kind of serious relationship.  
  
Akane turned to Mia, she seemed to be thinking. Probably about what she had just asked her. Did she really want to be more than a friend to Ranma, but did she really love him? She had been told many times that when you were in love you knew. But she wasn't so sure, she had kept her feelings in for so long that it was hard to identify them anymore.  
  
"Hey Mia where ARE your mother and sister by the way?"  
  
"Back at the tribe. My sister is trainning to become part of it, so my mom had to go with her."  
  
"Tribe, what tribe?"  
  
"The amazons."  
  
The short haired martial artist stopped walking. Did she hear right? The AMAZONS!?. "Mia are you talking about the Amazons in China? The ones that live near Jusenkyo???"  
  
The shorter girl turned to Akane and smiled. "Why yes. Do you know them?"  
  
"Know them?! Are you kidding me? I've known and dealt with some for longer than I'd like!!"  
  
"Really? Who? I've been in the village a couple of times." She was just smiling now, Akane knew the Amazons. She wasn't surprised by her apparent aversion towards them; she knew how some foreigners could misinterpret or judge wrongly her friends. Mia was really surprised now, she took Akane's arm and continued walking.  
  
"Cologne, Shampoo and Mouse. " Akane basically barked out Shampoo's name.  
  
"Wow! You know elder Cologne. She's really respected in the village."  
  
"Yeah well she's pretty annoying if you ask me."  
  
Both girls had ended their walk to the house and stood at the gates.  
  
"That's funny, she was always so kind with me. Hey we can talk about this with my brother! He knows way more of the Amazons than me! Come on let's go in."  
  
The brunette's mood was just as bouncy as usual. She wasn't fazed out by Akane's commentary. There had to be a misunderstanding there and she would get to the bottom of it. Her mother was after all part of the Amazon tribe and Mia knew all there was to know about it. After all, one day she would have to face the test to become an official member to the tribe. Perhaps Akane could become a member too if she agreed to it, they could adopt her into their family and then they would be sisters. It could be great!  
  
End of chapter 4.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry I left it there ;) It's just been so long that I want to give you guys something. I wanted to include the Kimura's and Akane's conversation here. But I'll leave that till next chapter. I have a few surprises I want to put in there ;). I know Ranma might be a bit out of character, but I want to make them grow. I think that if Kasumi and Tofu explained it to him in terms that he would understand he wouldn't act like his typical self.  
  
Go ahead and review :D I promise this time I'll try to put the next one soon. ^^ I've been kinda busy cause I'm going to the States to study so I've had to fix up all my stuff. I hope school wont take up so much time, I want to keep writing this story. Cya guys ;). Please go ahead and leave criticisms and whatever you like (just be nice and don't put anything insulting ).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nikka5.- Thanks for helping me out with the tired thing ^^. I still have quite a way to go.  
  
Inferna.- jiji ^^ Yes Ranma is worried and he always will be ;). I've always thought that they're destined to be together ;) . Oh by the way there WILL be a chapter further on where Ranma will see how Akane's been improving ;). ^^ I just can't wait till I write that one ^^.  
  
Sweet Chaos.- Thanks for your review ^^ I hope I did this chapter a bit nicer for you ;). I tried to omit the usage of their names all the time ^^u don't think I did that well but well at least I tried ^^. Don't kill me please ;)  
  
Ying Fa.- I'm glad you liked last chapter. I hope this one wasn't too borring. Next one I'll put some more action in. And I'll have Akane face up to a new threat ^^, yes! I'll have Akane have an enemy for your entertainment. ^^ I hope you guys will like my idea ;).  
  
Lavender Gaia.- I totally agree with you :D. I put Nodoka in just so she could knock some sense into Ranma, jajajaja ^^. And there will be more of her everyonce in a while. Chris gave me a really good idea, to have Ranma teach Akane the Kashu Tenshin Amaguriken, I'll go with that ;). But note that I will make Akane stronger than the other girls :D. ^^ I want her to kick butt! JAJAJAJAJA  
  
Chris.- you're right it had to be shallow cut for her not to die ^^u, I hadn't thought about that before ^^u. But could you live with her having that cut and not dieying ;) ? By the way thanks for the idea about Ranma teaching Akane ^^ I love the idea and I think I'll just do that ^^. ^^u I hadn't thought about having Akane learn it right away but thanks anyways ;).  
  
Tigris.- You have no idea how it makes me super happy to see that someone really likes my fic :D. Oh and I came up with this idea because I had read too many fics where Ranma would leave Akane. So I thought "Why not? Akane's much more short tempered than Ranma and this is exactly what she would do if she got sick of it. " ^^ So this story popped up ;). By the way I'm drawing my characters ^^ I hope I finish them soon and when I do I'll tell you guys so you'll check them out ;).  
  
Butterfly.- Gomen nasai!!! ^^u I took a long time yet again to update ^^u. Sorry sometimes I just really get bad writer's block and I just can't seem to continue. I know this chapter is a bit slow and not that long and frankly maybe even a bit borring. But ^^ I wanted to show how Ranma reacts to the truth and I wanted to give way to the introduction of my new characters ;). Next chapter will be better I promise!  
  
Raye.- Hihi ^^ sorry I wont have Ranma chase after her yet. ^^ Actually I'm not sure if I'm gonna have him chase after her. But don't worry they'll see each other again ;). This story will be mostly about Akane, but I always try to put some stuff on Ranma in. I hope you don't mind.  
  
Kura-kun.- Don't shoot me! Please don't shoot me ^^ She WILL get some sort of punishment believe me. And Ranma will be the one giving it ^^.  
  
RanmaNoBaka.- My spelling might not be that great ^^u sorry but I'm really trying to fix it. Right now I just got a new computer and it doesn't have word so I'm working with Word Pad, and appearently it doesn't have spellcheck ^^u.  
  
Kinai.- ^^u I hope you don't mind it too much when I put cliffhangers. I've just noticed that when people put cliffhangers I really really want to read it soon ^^. So it's sort of a way for me not to loose your interest in my story. 


	6. A New Challenge

Bettering one-self. By Minako-chan.  
A Ranma ½ fanfiction continuation series.  
Ranma ½ characters originally created by Rumiko Takashi.

Author's notes:

Alright sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy, plus I don't have internet access at home. Actually seeing as how I don't have much to do right now. I'm working on my stories. You might see a couple more chapters posted soon ;). Also thank you guys! I officially have more than 50 reviews :D so happy . Minna-san arigatou! ok now let's get on with the story, shall we ;)?

Chapter 6 "A new challenge"

Both girls finally arrived at the dojo. And just as soon as they went in they heard the voices of 3 men. One of it was Mia's father, so the other two just had to be Mia's brother and his friend. She was still feeling sort of guilty for ruining dessert but if she could reach the kitchen before they saw her, she could just fix up the strawberries. 

Of course Mia had something else in mind. She pulled the raven haired girl towards the living room and let go of her hand only when she saw her brother. "Onii-san! You're here! Finally!" A young well toned man, probably in his mid-twenties, stood up and turned to look at his sister.

The first impression Akane got off the guy was that he had a warm personality. Taller than Ranma however with basically the same build. He was handsome, one of those brown haired men that resembled sculptured greek-god-like images. But he wasn't Ranma. His hair was short hazelnut brown, his eyes were green and his facial features were refined.

"Mia you haven't changed. You still look like the small brat I left behind." He laughed but was cut off when he received a punch to his ribs. "You're still a tomboy I see."

"Oh shut up!"

Akane stood there just watching them. She felt out of place suddenly, they hadn't acknowledged her presence yet. The other boy that had been sitting stood up and stayed by his friend's side. He turned his gaze towards Akane and smiled. "So Mia who's your new friend?"

Mia turned to him and smiled. "Sorry I didn't introduce you all. Akane this is my brother Akira and his friend Tsutsuki. Tsutsuki-kun this is Akane. You know guys, she's a martial artist also. Akane-chan arrived here like a month ago and dad's been teaching her. She's really good too." She chuckled. "I'm sure she could beat the crap out of you onni-chan."

Akira turned to Akane. "Is that so? Well what do you think Akane-san? Would you like to test your skills with me?"

It took said female just a minute to give a friendly and competitive smile. She had been waiting for a new challenge and this was it. She could push herself with this guy, to see what her limits were. He didn't seem like he would hold back punches, not if he had fought with Mia like she had been told. She could tell he was experienced in the way he moved and stood. "Alright! I'd love to!"

"Hey Akira go easy on her. We don't want a girl as pretty as her getting bruises." Tsutsuki pushed Akira in a friendly manner.

This other male was as tall as Akira but his hair was dirty blond and was tied back in a low ponytail with a thin red ribbon. His eyes were so incredibly blue that Akane could not recall the last time she had seen eyes that were that mesmerizing.

"I don't think Tendo-san will have that many problems. I will go with you to asses her progress and yours Akira." Mr. Kimura who'd been silent up till then stood and started to walk towards the dojo. "Akira and Akane why don't you two go change into something more suited for a fight?"

Before long both youths were in dougis and facing each other in the middle of the doujo.

Mia and Tsutsuki sat on the sidelines next to Mr. Kimura. As Mia watched both prepare for the battle a little smirk appeared on her face, and all she could think was how she hoped Akane could beat her brother.

As soon as both had warmed up, they stood in front of the other. Mr. Kimura waved his hand signaling the start and it took little time for them both to engage in combat.

Akane was impressed at how fast he was, maybe even as fast as her fiancé. In strength he was equally matched to the pigtailed boy as well. The power in his punches and kicks made her skin almost burn. But it was easy to concentrate on the adrenaline rush rather than the sting of the soon bruising spots.

Every minute of the fight was exhilarating. He was not going easy on her and paired each punch and kick she threw at him. He anticipated each movement she made, with his tight defense it was hard to get through.

Where Ranma focused on the offense and used his strength to get through any barriers, Akira exploited the weaknesses in the other's defense and combined the power of each approach to inflict more damage when he put all his energy on each attack. He was treating her like a serious opponent. Analyzing her approach and technique, she could do nothing else but modify her attack quickly before he saw any pattern. She couldn't push her body with all her might because when she did and he saw a breach in her defense, he would inflict double the damage with his hits.

When she did get in some punches was when she changed techniques quickly and put enough force that she could go through his barriers. But mostly she was getting tired fast.

They had been all around the dojo, jumping, evading hits, putting some in and at some point weapons had been introduced. Akira had gotten some bombori out of nowhere and she had quickly reached for a long bamboo stick on the wall. He was a dangerous opponent and Akane had seen she could not anticipate anything with him. It probably had to do with the style; whilst in training Akane had noticed that the Ryuken style anticipated and adapted to all possibilities. The philosophy around it was that an opponent might use any means necessary to win –occurrence she had indeed witnessed before, but had not worked on because her father had not really trained her in the Anything-goes sneakiest techniques like Genma had trained Ranma.  
The fighting style emphasized training on the transition from hand to hand combat to combat with the use of weapons, which meant that you had to concentrate on your surroundings, as well as your opponent, to use anything you could to your advantage. Fifteen minutes passed and the fight was over. Akane lay on the floor with Akira looming over her with his bombori at hand. Mr. Kimura announced the winner and Akira put his weapons away. "You're good Akane-san; still have to work on your defense and reading your opponent, but you're also perceptive and a fast thinker. Better than other amazons I've fought with."

"Thank you." Akane stood and turned to her friend who had stood and was approaching. "Sorry, would have liked to beat him. But your brother is very strong."

"Hey you gave him a hard time; he's just a big brute, with good instincts. I'm sure you'll beat him sooner or later." Mia chuckled and took her arm to leave the dojo.

The men stayed behind as Akira loosened his muscles.

"She did give you a hard time didn't she?" Tsutsuki stood next to Akira and looked at him. Akira seemed to have something else on his mind, but still answered.

"Yes she did. I could still read most of her moves but she's got a lot of strenght and speed. She hasn't reached her full potential though, she doesn't use the energy in her aura which is a real waste, if she did I might have been the one lying on the floor. Dad, how did she end up here again?" Akira turned to his father who just stared out the dojo into the calm night.

"She helped out Mia with some bandits that assaulted her. When I started training her she wasn't half as good as she is now. But like you said, she has great skills and learns quick. I don't think I can teach her more though, perhaps you or the amazons can however. What do you think Akira?"

"Well we wont be going anywhere anytime soon. And I could use another sparing partner. I wouldn't mind training her, if she learns as fast as she seems to, she'd be a great opponent. Ultimately even the Amazon elders might be interested in having her in the tribe."

"Hey I think a trip to China might be fun. By the way, I've got go to the beach tomorrow. Want to join me?" The blond man turned to his friend and gave him a mischevious smile.

"Jeeze, three days away from her and you already want to go back like a lost puppy."

"Hey I can't help it if she's my reason to be." Tsutsuki laughed outloud before he started leaving the dojo. "Hey how about some food man, I'm starving too. You shouldn't leave your guests hungry you know?"

The other youth followed behind murmuring to his father. "Heh more like free-loader"  
Mr. Kimura only chuckled at their antics.

Once inside they heard the girls chatter away in the kitchen. As Mr. Kimura sat on the table in the dinning room, the other two went to where they smelt the food. "Need any help imouto-chan?"

"Yeah you bum, but first go wash. Tsutsuki, could you take the food to the table while we finish dessert?"

"No prob Mia."

When all were seated and the meal had started they all began chatting comfortably.

"You know squirt Tsutsuki and I were thinking we could all go off on a training trip. Maybe even go to China. I'd like to see if you've trained at all."

"Ha! Of course I have. I think I could give you a run for your money. Hey Akane, would you be interested in joining?"

Said girl turned her attention from Mia to Akira. The idea of a training trip with her new friend and both boys that seemed to have great skill would considerably improve her skills. Going to China would increase her time away from home, but it wasn't like she was expected to go back soon. It wasn't that hard of a decision really. "Sure! When would we leave?"

"Well what about the day after tomorrow? It'll give us some time to plan out the trip and get ready for it."

"Alright sounds like a plan. It's decided then! The four of us will go on a training trip. How about relaxing before that? Say at the beach?" Tsutsuki's grin was plastered from eye to eye.

Akira just sighted. "Fine, we'll go to the beach tomorrow."

"Oh my! Tsutsuki-chan will Coral be there too then!"

Akane turned to her friend. "Coral?"

"That's Tsutsuki's girlfriend. It's so adorable to see them together, they're a great couple!"

"I'm not sure, her father hasn't been all that well. But I was thinking of sending her a message just in case she can't meet us there." Tsutsuki's face was still as happy as it had been some moments ago. The young man didn't mind if he could not see his love, as long as he could be in contact with her then all was fine.

"Send her a message as in a letter? Why in the beach? I saw a post office a couple of blocks away."

All four individuals who already knew Tsutsuki and his girlfriend just gave each other a small smile. "Well Akane, you see, you can't really contact her in any conventional manner"  
Akira laughed. "Akane-san, Tsutsuki's girlfriend is a bit different than normal girls. Not all guys would go for her type, I don't think I would."

"You're blind Akira. She's truly perfect."

"Yeah well if you go for her type. I only go for girls that usually walk, rather than swim."

Saying that she was perplexed was not even close to how Akane felt. The cryptic words the boys were using were making it difficult for her to imagine what type of girl this Coral was.

Mia noticing her friend's confusion whispered to her while her brother and friend argued. "You'll see what they mean. It's hard to explain, plus you might not believe us if we told you."

"Alright boys that's enough." Mr. Kimura cut in and stopped the bickering that was soon escalating to a small conflict. "Tendo-san, Mia, this is a wonderful meal."

"Yes it is" Akira continued to eat his salad. "This is good. You've never made this before sis"

Akane smiled shyly. "I made that."

"Well Akane-san it is the best salad I've ever tasted."

The youngest Tendo could do nothing but blush, she was not used to praises, most importantly not for her cooking. "Thank you Akira-san."

"You're welcome"

If there had been a kindest smile in the world, Akane had not seen it elsewhere. The thought of enjoying this man's company was pleasing. If only Ranma was this gentle…

"So Akane, will you come with us to the beach tomorrow?"

"I guess... But… you should know… I don't know how to swim." Her eyesight turned towards the floor. It was so embarrassing that something that came so easy to many, did not quite work well for her. Obviously when they got to the beach they'd might want to go in the water… she'd sink if she went in. Well at least she could always just sit by and enjoy the sun.

"Hey no problem! We can teach you! Right Akira?" Tsutsuki seemed quite enthusiastic about it… Could they really help? Yeah right, Akane had learnt long ago she was lead in water. No one would ever get her to swim. 

"I really don't think you should waste your time. I'm really really not good at it."

"I'm sure we can help. Give it a chance." Again that gentle and soothing smile, it almost made her forget that she didn't know how to swim… almost made her forget Ranma… Almost…

Why couldn't she get HIM out of her mind? It was truly annoying and a bit heart wrenching. Who knew being away from Ranma would be so hard?

Then she remembered all those times Ranma teased her about her not knowing how to swim and her blood began to boil. Maybe she could learn; then she'd show him. Thoughts of her pigtailed thickheaded fiancé wouldn't ruin her day, she'd have fun at the beach if it was the last thing she did. With a determined expression Akane spoke up. "I'll definitely have fun."

It was almost like a battle cry. Or at least it felt that way. It would have been perfect, had everyone not given her a perplexed look. She felt the blood come to her cheeks "Ah… I mean… I… I'll give it my best shot to learn how to swim. Hehehehe"

Soo pathetic, the raven haired girl felt her cheeks fill with blood. Thoughts of teasing always did make her loose her cool.

"Very well Tendo-san. These youngsters always leave early before sunrise; they like to watch it at the beach. So you all should rest. I will retire now as well. Have a good night." As Mr. Kimura stood up and left they all wished him a good night and began to clean and put everything away.

Soon they were done and they had all gone to their rooms. Akane lay in bed thinking of today's events. She had finally managed to cook something that was not poison, other than instant ramen. She was going to face her fear of swimming tomorrow and she couldn't stop thinking of Ranma, damn him. She remembered his insults, his taxing ego and his most annoying fiancées.

Akane had tried to stop thinking about him, but almost everything reminder her of him. Even tomorrow… getting in the water… she remembered how he'd tried to help her swim that one time…

Her small pray uttered in a whisper was the last thing she tried to think about. "Dear God do not let me drown tomorrow please." Sleep did not claim her for a couple more hours. It wasn't till she started feeling really tired that her mind shut down completely and allowed her a couple of hours without any thoughts of Ranma in her mind.

End of chapter 5

Hope you guys enjoy :). Please review and let me know what you thought. I know this chapter kind of went slow; wanted to introduce two of my other characters and in the next chapter you'll meet some more ;).

I've been working on a drawing of some of these characters for a while, just haven't finished it u but when I do I'll let you guys know. 


End file.
